


One More Chance

by spandycat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer Lives, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jealous Castiel, Jo Lives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resurrection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spandycat/pseuds/spandycat
Summary: Post Season 11-Mary never returned, the British Men of Letters never show up. Dean and Sam have been back to hunting regular old monsters since Chuck and Amara repaired their relationship. Dean has been having recurring dreams for years now, but has never told anyone, not even his brother. Tonight, though, Dean's dream is different. It all feels oddly real, and refreshingly relaxing. He's awoken by a nervous Sam, giving Dean news he never thought he'd hear. Jo is somehow alive, and she's asking for their help. Rushing to her, Dean and Sam continue to encounter strange events and are unable to explain them. With the help of old and new friends, they hunt for an answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted anything I've written. It's also the first time in nine years anyone has read what I've written. Feedback is very welcome. Good or bad, any advice, comments, criticism is very welcome! Thanks!

Jo Harvelle had been dead for 8 years, but that didn’t stop Dean Winchester from dreaming of her night after night. Some nights, when things weren’t so bad, he’d watch her working behind the bar at the Roadhouse, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she slung drinks. She’d see Dean watching and give him a wink while pulling the cap off a beer bottle for the guy in front of her. She’d come around the bar, pick an REO song on the old juke, and jump up on the stool across from him.  
“Hey Deano, glad you’re back.” She’d sit and talk and smile with him until he woke up.

Most nights, though, he saw her sitting on the floor of that store. She’s torn apart, she’s dying, and she knows it. She’s ready to blow herself up, with their homemade hellhound bomb, her mother ready to die next to her. He’s tried everything he can think of to save them. Some nights he picks her up, tries to carry her out. Others, he tries to take the hellhounds out before they can get to her, or just doesn't shoot at the first one that sets it all off. But now, mostly he just sits down next to her, holds her close and waits for her to detonate the bomb. 

Tonight, however, Dean had a different dream. This one feels different, it feels so real. He’s driving down a familiar road in his black ‘67 Impala, and he’s headed back to a place he hasn’t been in years. He pulls off the road, onto a gravel parking lot, and shuts off the engine. He sits for a moment, looking at the what remained of the Roadhouse. He sees someone moving in the darkness, just past the burnt-up bar, and gets out of the car. The loud slam of the car door rang in the cool air, and it startles whoever is out there. 

“Dammit, Dean, you know how to ruin a peaceful moment, don’t ya?” He smiles at the sound of Jo’s voice and sits down next to her. She leans her head on his shoulder. “I’ve missed you, ya know? It’s been damn too long, Winchester.” He kisses the top of her head and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Until he wakes up, they sit and watch the stars, holding each other like they had never been able to do outside of Dean’s dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes Dean from his dreams with some strange news.

“Dean!” Sam Winchester roughly shakes his older brother, trying to wake him quickly. “Dean, get up! We gotta go!” As much as he wants to stay asleep, keep himself in the dream, he opens his eyes and grunts at his brother.

“Dude, you couldn’t’ve let me sleep a little longer?” He looks at the clock on the motel nightstand blinking ‘4:03’ in red. “It’s too early, man. Tell me you at least got coffee.” He stretches and puts his feet on the ground. Sam is pacing back and forth between the two beds, and Dean can’t quite read the face on him. That’s unusual for Dean, he can always tell how Sam is feeling. His heartbeat starts to quicken as Sam turns to talk to him.

“I just got a call from Jo.” He spits out, unsure of how to tell his brother. Dean lets out a half-hearted chuckle.

“Okay, man, if I was talkin’ in my sleep, make fun of me, fine. But Sammy, not cool to play around like that.” 

“I’m not joking, Dean. Your phone was ringing while you were passed out, so I answered… and it was Jo. I don’t know how. She doesn’t know how. But she was asking for you, and I don’t know, Dean. She’s gotta be something else now, right?” Sam is wringing his hands, trying to sort out what could be going on.

“Well, we gotta go get her, Sammy. Did she say where she was?” Dean’s wide awake now, hurriedly pulling his shoes on and grabbing his bags.

“Dean, don’t you think it could be a trap? Or, I don’t know, that something isn’t right here? Jo is dead. Should we just go running to her without trying to fig-” Dean cuts him off.

“It’s Jo. We’re going. We’ll deal with it when we get there.” He’s already opening the door, nodding his head to tell his brother to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo appears right out of Dean's dreams.

Dean’s anxiously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel along with the radio. He drove this road last night in his dream. He can’t begin to understand what’s going on here. Once again, he hears the gravel crunch under his tires as he turns off the road into the parking lot. _What if it's not her? What if_ it _is her?_

She’s sitting in the same spot she was in his dream. Her blonde hair is gently waving behind her in the wind, legs pulled up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Dean’s breath catches in his throat. _How is this possible?_ Sam walks up beside him, patting Dean’s back.

“You got this, Dean?”

“I don’t know, Sammy. I don’t know.” He continues walking forward, pulling out his silver knife.

Sam grabs a bottle of Holy water out of his pocket. Jo hears them as the get nearer, jumping up from her spot on the grass.

“You think I’m a damn monster, boys?” She says, noticing the knife and bottle.

“Can’t be too safe.” Dean quips back, but he knows his eyes are giving him away. He wants nothing more than to touch her again.

“Toss it here, Sam.” She motions to him for the bottle. He looks at Dean first, then tosses it to her. Jo unscrews the cap, pours some on her arm, and nothing happens. She caps it and tosses it back to Sam. She turns to Dean and nods her head toward the knife. Dean glances down to it, back up to her, and knows he won’t be able to cut her himself. He holds it out to her and nods. Jo grabs it from his hand, fingers touching him as she grasps the handle. A chill runs through him, from his hands, down his spine to his feet. _It’s her._

She doesn’t stop by just grabbing the silver knife, though. She runs the blade lightly across her forearm, a trail of red appearing behind, starting to drip. She looks up, smiles at Dean, and hands it back. He doesn’t reach out for it, though, instead he grabs her around the waist, picking her up and twirling her around. She wraps her arms around his neck, laughing at the silliness.  
“God, I can’t believe it’s you, Jo.” Jo has never seen a smile that big on Dean Winchester before. He sets her back down on the ground, but instead of letting go, he holds the back of her head and kisses her. She’s shocked for a moment, but lets herself fall into it, kissing him back.  
After a moment their lips part and they both just look at each other. Dean’s lit up green eyes gaze at Jo, looking her over, making sure she is all okay. Sam clears his throat behind them, snapping them both out of their stupor.

“The one and only. Don’t know how or why, though.” She sticks her hip out and crosses her arms in front of her, just like she always had. “One minute I’m sitting in our Heaven with Mom, and then I’m lying on the ground here the next.”

“That’s it? You have no idea?” Sam says walking up closer to them, looking concerned. “Do you feel alright?”

“As normal as I ever have, I mean as far as I can remember. It’s been 7 years since I’ve been alive. Not a scratch left from those damn dogs, though, so I suppose that’s good.” Jo rubs her stomach where she had been ripped open and bites her lip.

“I guess we’ll have to check the lore, but how many times have we researched resurrection? I’m just not sure how you’re here. I mean, your body was blown up. You couldn’t have been resurrected by any normal means.” Jo snorted at Sam.

“Normal means to resurrection? Things really haven’t changed for you two, huh?”

“Well, we just saved the universe from God’s sister, so…” Dean clicks his tongue and holds his hands up like he’s questioning it. She smiles and laughs at him. Dean feels his stomach flip.

“Well, can we wait a day to try to figure out what’s going on? I feel like a beer. Or twelve. And you clearly have a lot to catch me up on.” Jo starts to walk towards Dean’s Baby, putting a hand on his shoulder as she passes him. Her eyes sparkle as she turns her head to keep looking at Dean. He’s unsure of what is going to happen now, but he knows that he’s not letting that girl out of his sight.

Sam stands behind, watching and shaking his head. Dean looks happier than he’s seen him in years. He’s happy, too, of course, but it’s not the way Dean is. Jo was like his best friend, his little sister, but he’s still afraid something bad is going on. In his experience, people don’t just come back without any consequences. Dean’s not going to be looking for them, so Sam knows he will have to. He makes a mental note to pray for Castiel the next day, once everyone’s a little more settled down.

“Where are you boys staying? Have a bar nearby?” Jo asks as she jumps in the back of the Impala, taking her place in the middle of the seat like she always did. Dean and Sam climb into the front, and Dean turns the key.

“We already packed up and checked out, but I think I know where we should go.” Dean says, looking at the spot the Roadhouse stood all those years ago in the rearview. His gaze moves down to Jo’s brown eyes, shining as she notices him looking. He quickly darts his eyes back to the road, but a half a smile appears on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean take Jo for a couple of beers.

When they arrive about a half hour later, Jo’s confusion fills her face. Brows furrowed, she asks the boys where they are. They both just smile, not answering her. She gets out of the car, staring at the sign perched atop the beat up looking building. Her mouth falls open slightly, eyes lighting up.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Jo whispers, smile growing across her face. “Ellen & Bobby’s.” She finally reads aloud.

“Your mother was quite popular in the hunter crowd. It was just ‘Ellen’s’ until… Well, anyway, they kept all us hunters connected, and it seemed right to everyone to keep ‘em alive somehow.” Dean explains, resting a hand on Jo’s back as she stares.

“She would be so damn pissed but so damn proud.”

“Sammy, why don’t you head on in and get a couple rooms and a table. Give ‘em a heads ups in there, would ya?” Dean nods his head toward the door, eyes open wide, communicating to Sam that he wanted a minute with Jo. Sam shakes his head, silently laughing to himself.

Jo turns to Dean, hands resting on his chest. He sees the line where she let one tear go, reflecting in the glow of the bar signs, and it surprised him. He wipes the streak with his thumb, barely putting any pressure on her cheek. She looks up to him, tears welled up in her eyes, trying not to let them go. Dean bows his head down to kiss the top of her head in an effort to comfort her, not sure what else to do. It lingers for a moment, and when he lifts his head again she’s reaching up to meet his lips with her own. At first, it’s just a simple, chaste kiss. Then, Jo lifts her hands to Dean’s face and deepens the kiss. She moves them to his hair, lightly tugging yet pulling him closer at the same time. His arms wrap around her back, squeezing her as close to him as she can. He pulls back for a moment, just to look at her and smile.

"Dean, I-" Jo is cut off as he dives in for another kiss, pushing her up against the Impala. He moves from her mouth, hastily kissing his way along her jawline to her neck. As she starts to speak again, he gives her ear a quick bite, moaning at how reactive she is to it. "I'm not sure - oh shit, Dean - I'm not sure this is a good idea." She manages to get out, although she can feel the heat rising in her stomach, urging her to keep going.

"What's wrong, Jo?" Dean pulls away quickly, and she can see the hurt in those gorgeous green eyes. She's spent so much time dreaming of them over the years, but the last time she was this close to them, could see them so clearly, she was on the ground, dying. Watching him walk away from her had felt like the hellhounds had torn into her all over again.

He still has a hand on her face, thumb gently gliding back and forth over her cheekbone. The other is holding onto her hip, before it was pinning her to the car, now it's there to keep the space between them. He's studying her eyes as well, trying to figure out what he's done wrong. Jo takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that she wants this so badly.

"Dean, I shouldn't even be here... maybe, maybe we just aren't supposed to be..." Jo slightly shakes her head and looks down at their feet. _Come on, Jo, toughen up. You are not some pathetic, lovesick, teenage girl._ She looks back up to Dean, and he hasn't moved. Pursing her lips, she grabs his canvas jacket, smooths it out, and rests her hand right above his heart. He places his own hand on top hers, slightly grasping it. Still tracing her cheek bone with the other, Dean’s gaze deepens, and he's trying to will his words out of himself.

"Joanna Beth, there is no doubt in my mind that we are supposed to be." They come out stronger that he thought, _thank God_ , because he needs Jo to know exactly how he feels. "One thing I know for sure, after all this crap I've been through, is that leaving you in that store, walking away from you, not having a way to save you, that was a pain I've never felt. And I'm not going to let that happen again. If you don't want me, fine, but don't think I won't do anything for this." He pushes his jaw out and closes his eyes, and Jo knows he's fighting his tears. The heat in her stomach is now caught in her throat, trying to burst. She wraps her hands around Dean's neck.

 

"I better never hear you call me that again, Winchester." Jo's mouth breaks into a smile, and she pulls Dean down to meet it with his own.


	5. Chapter 5

"You killed Hitler? Like actual Hitler?" Jo, Dean and Sam sat around a high-top, each sipping a beer, a few discarded empties each. Sam laughed, watching Dean proudly tell his story. He hasn't seen his brother so at ease in a long time, it had to have been before purgatory. He looked at Jo, still not understanding how she was sitting there, this huge smile on her face, eyes lit up as Dean showed off. "Damn, Deano, that is a helluva story." Jo takes her last swig, places the bottle with the rest of the empties, and hops off her stool. "I'll grab the next round, boys."

“Do you have any idea how she’s back?” Sam asks when he knows she’s out of earshot. Dean’s still watching her make her way to the bar as he replies.  
“No, I don’t. I’m still stunned. I mean, it’s been so long. Like, six years, man.” Dean’s trying to do the math on his fingers.

“Seven, dude, it’s been seven.” Sam laughs at his brother, which he seems to have been doing a lot tonight, and it’s a nice change from how serious everything has been lately. “But Dean, really, try not to get too excited about this yet. You don’t know what’s going to happen here.”

“Sammy, I ain’t letting anything happen to her this time. You know how amazing this is? I’ll do anything to keep her safe this time.” Deans starting to get worked up, and Sam frowns.

“We’re doing whatever we can here, Dean, I promise. But you gotta realize something is going on here that we can’t explain yet.” He puts a hand on his older brother’s shoulder.

“You know what I just thought of?” Jo says, setting down three more bottles on the table, surprising both the boys. She hoists herself back up on her stool. Dean and Sam grab their bottles, Dean taking a rather large swig. She furrows her brow, but then starts again. “My body is still the same as it was when I died, right. So is my body still 24, even though my soul is really kinda 31? I mean, my soul was in Heaven, and so it still aged, right? So I have a 24-year-old body and a 31-year-old soul.” Jo’s chuckling at the thought of it, but Dean gets kind of concerned. He’s 37 now. If Jo’s still 24, that kind of makes him a creep. His nose is scrunched up in thought when Sam makes that point for him.

“So, are you okay being with an almost 40-year-old man when you’re in a 24-year-old body?” He’s laughing pretty hard, throwing his head back. His beer is definitely catching up with him, Dean notes. “You could do a lot better than that!”

Jo rolls her eyes and laughs, but Dean leans back in his chair and pouts. She reaches over the table and touches his arm that’s folded against him.

“Dean, you know how I feel about you. How I’ve always felt. Honestly, it doesn’t even matter. Sam’s just being a dick.” She smirks in Sam’s direction, then looks back to Dean, wearing the sweetest smile he’s seen.

“Yeah, Jo. I guess it doesn’t.” He still feels uneasy about this, but a smile creeps across his face to mirror Jo.

“Okay, guys, I get it. I’m outta here. You two lovebirds have some catching up to do.” Sam says, stretching his arms out, yawning. “I’m beat anyway. I haven’t had that many in a while. I won’t wait up, Dean.” He winks at his brother and heads to the staircase at the back of the bar.

“How are you doing, ready to get outta here?” Dean says, realizing his beer is gone. He’s tapping the bottle against the table. He’s feeling antsy and kind of nervous, and it feels strange to Dean. How long had it been since he had felt that pit in his stomach, the knot is his throat, just from looking at someone and seeing them smile at you. Had he even felt that way with Lisa? Yeah, maybe a time or two, and yeah, he loved her, but it wasn’t like this. Not this consuming, all out need to be near her, to feel her skin, wrap her up in his arms. He knew he could never let her go.

“Sure, Deano, but where are we headed?” Jo is looking tired, and maybe feeling her beer pretty good now, judging by the slight sway of her body in her seat. Dean gets up and walks to her stool. He offers his hand to help her down. She grabs it, but instead of jumping down, she leans in and gives Dean a quick peck. When she pulls back, she’s got a silly smile on and her eyelids are starting to droop.  
“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get outta here. Marty always has a coupla rooms for hunters to stay upstairs.” Dean grabs more of her arm to steady her as she hopped down. They walked hand in hand, and Dean paused to let her up the stairs first. He kept a hand on her back as she climbed, just in case. He couldn’t help but let his eyes lower to watch her perfect little ass sway side to side as she took each step. He bit his lip, trying to keep calm. Jo was at the very least tipsy, and he didn’t want to take advantage of her tonight. He wanted to make sure that was something they did when she wanted. And if things went the way he planned, they’ll have plenty of time ahead of them.

“Deeeeaaaannnooooo” She cooed from ahead. “Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t want to sleep by myself.” She stumbles slightly at the top of the flight but catches herself right away. A half smile creeps onto Dean’s face, and he regains his places next to Jo. He points her in the direction of the room Marty had for Jo. She leans into his shoulder and holds onto his arm with her other hand.

“I should have more self-respect than this, but Dean, I never thought I’d be back. Never thought I’d have another chance, another chance with you… It’s really nice, you know, to be close to you like this. To hold your hand. To finally have this.” They’re standing in front of the door now, and Dean turns to face Jo again.

“There are so many things I want to tell you right now, but I think I should wait until the morning. I want you to remember it.” He pulls her into his arms and kisses her forehead. Jo giggles and reaches up for a real kiss. Dean reaches behind himself to open the door, still kissing Jo as she gets more excited. He can’t help himself; he picks her up, holding her legs up around his waist. She’s giggling into his lips again and Dean spins her around into the room, laying her down on the bed. He starts to take off his jacket, and Jo crawls up to lay her head on the pillow.

“Dean, come lay with me, please?” Jo’s eyes are heavy and a yawn escapes her.

“Of course, Jo.” He crawls in next to her, surprised with how Jo no longer resists telling Dean how she’s feeling. He’s not sure if it’s the beer or if it has to do with how they were before she died. She crawls right into his arms and he squeezes her again, just to make sure it’s all real. She curls up into him on her side, her forehead pressed against his chest, her legs curled up under her. He slowly kisses the top of her head and gently smooths her hair down with one hand. He feels her breath even out, telling him that she’s fallen asleep. He lays there, stroking her hair, thanking Chuck that Jo is here in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Sam are ready to head to the bunker to do some research, but Dean has something to tell Jo first.

Jo awakens, unsure of where she is for a moment. Every day for the last seven years, she has woken up dead, in heaven. She's in an unfamiliar room, sitting straight up, afraid of what's going on. It takes a moment to remember the night before. She starts to feel Dean's arms around her and remembers she's alive again.

She wriggles her way out of his arms, sitting with both her feet flat against the ground. What the hell happened? She takes a moment to touch her hair, her face, her body, making sure it's all there. She stands and walks towards to door, slipping out silently.

It all starts coming back to her. Dean, the Roadhouse, Marty and his new hunter bar. She slowly walks backwards, until her shoulders are pressed back against the wall. How am I here? Yesterday, Jo had not wanted to think about it. There were so many emotions and thoughts running through her that she had needed to just focus on Dean. But Sam was right, there was no obvious explanation to how or why she was back. Jo was just going to have to suck it up and start digging.

She makes her way down the hall, glancing into each of the open doors. Most were set similarly to the one she and Dean had slept in. At the opposite end of floor, however, were a set of double doors, one ajar, leaving a bookcase visible. She slinks into the room, realizing it's a full hunter's library. Bookcases line the walls and there are two large wooden library tables in the center, a couple of chairs at each. She immediately starts looking at book titles, trying to find something that can help her. She starts pulling books on crossroads demons, angels, witches, anything that could possibly have the power to bring someone back. As soon as she has a decent sized stack she sets them on the table, pulls up a chair and gets to work.

She's been pouring over the books for about an hour when she hears the door creak. Startled, she quickly turns her head around, ready to fight.

“Hey, Jo. Saw the door was open.” Sam enters the room, making his way to the table and the chair across from her. He takes a seat and grabs the next book in the stack, flipping through the first couple of pages. “Find anything good?”

“Not even close. I'm sure I'm not even looking in the right place. But I have no idea what the right place is, Sam. I would have said crossroad demon right away, but they couldn't have done it without my body. And someone would’ve have to make a deal, and no one I know would be dumb enough to do that. Am I even human anymore?” Jo says, slamming the book in front of her shut. She sighs and rests her chin on her hand. Sam avoids making eye contact with her.

“I’ll tell you what, Jo. Let's go grab some breakfast downstairs and then we'll take you to the bunker. We can do better research there.” Sam says, a little half smile on his face. Jo knows he feels bad, but he wants an answer, too.

“The bunker?” Jo asks, slightly confused.

“Yeah, long story. We'll catch you up on the ride.” Sam grabs her hand, helping her up.

“Alright, breakfast sounds good.”

 

They head downstairs and Jo sees the short man, hanging behind the bar in that denim jacket he had worn for decades. The REO Speedwagon patch is still sitting right above his heart, reminding Jo of all the times he played them for her on the old jukebox when her dad was away. He nods in their direction and smiles.

“Hey, Marty. Thanks for the rooms.” Sam greets him, taking a seat at one of the stool and reaching his hand out across the badge for a handshake. Jo takes the seat next to him.

“No problem, Sam. Always a place for you here, you know. You kids ready for some breakfast?” Marty replies. Jo notices his dark hair has thinned out, leaving the top of his head uncovered, but it suits him.

“Yeah, that would be great. Jo probably hasn't had anything to eat in a while.” Sam jokes, drawing a smile from Jo and Marty.

“No, guess I haven't.” She lets out a short laugh and turns to the bartender. “How have you been, Marty?”

“I've been doing alright, Jo. We've really missed you.” Marty’s face softens as he speaks to Jo. He reaches over the bar to hug her, smoothing her hair with his hand, then lets go. “You and your Mama. You really brought us all together. When we didn’t have that anymore, it was clear we needed a place like the Roadhouse, especially after losing so many of us. I hope it's alright we used her name.” Marty grabs a cup for coffee for both Sam and Jo from the pit behind him.

“Marty, my mom would definitely scream at you for it, but she'd love it, love to know how much she meant to all of you.” Jo takes a long drink of her coffee. Marty smiles at Jo, then looks to Sam.

“Let me get Winnie working on your breakfast.” He walks back to the kitchen through the swinging door.  
Jo looks to Sam, who's fiddling with his fingers, staring off at the beer cooler, but it looks like his mind's elsewhere.

“Sam, you usually don't shut up. If you're nervous enough that you're this quiet, maybe you should tell me what's going on.” Sam chuckles and looks over to Jo.

“I'm just afraid of what's going to happen. This feels too good to be true. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, but hoping it won't, Jo.”

Jo turns back to her coffee. She feels the same way, but hearing it from someone else really sinks it in. There’s a pit in her stomach and her mouth is getting dry.

“I know, Sam. Me, too. But I also have this chance to get back what I lost then. I have a chance to live a real life.”

“We're gonna figure this out.” Sam wraps an arm sound Jo, pulling her into his side for comfort.

Jo spins her head around to the stairs, hearing what sounded like someone bumping into a wall. Dean turns around the corner into the staircase, stumbling down and rubbing his eyes. His t-shirt is wrinkled, jeans riding low, and has his jacket hanging through the crook in his arm.

“God, I need some coffee.” He mumbles to no one in particular and pulls on his jacket. Marty must have heard him coming down the stairs, because he emerges from the kitchen and pours him a cup before he's even sat down.

“Thanks, man.” He mumbles, taking a sip. “Got any breakfast going?”

“Already started. Figured you wouldn't be too far behind these two.”

“I love you, Marty.” Dean smiles and looks over to Jo. “How did you sleep? I was a little worried when you weren't there when -” he catches himself before he admits they had slept together last night, even though everyone in the room already knows.

“Yeah, just couldn't sleep anymore. Did a little reading before Sam found me.” She nods in Sam's direction, smiling to reassure Dean she’s okay. Dean leans toward her, placing a hand on her leg, hidden under the bar.

Just then a tall, young red-head (Jo would guess twenty-two at most) comes out of the kitchen carrying three plates, piled high with breakfast. She’s got a giant smile across her face at the sight of the Sam and Dean.

“My two favorite boys back again! It's been two long, Winchesters!” her cropped red hair swings around her as she makes her way to them. “Jo? It's great to meet ya! I've heard so many stories - these boys really missed ya! I can’t believe how brave you were, hun! I’d never be able to do it!” Jo smiles back and nods, suddenly without words. Jo’s surprised, expecting someone working in a hunter bar to be more, well, more like her. She doesn't carry herself like a hunter, and she's definitely not dressed like it. She has pink manicured nails, a bright flowy yet revealing top, and a pair of tiny denim shorts that Ellen would never had let Jo even think about wearing.

“Hey Winnie, we've missed you! You got anything special for me to take on the road?” Dean asks, eyes lighting up. Jo frowns. He is too happy to see her for Jo’s comfort. _Who is this bimbo?_

“Of course, hunny. Blueberry today, that alright?” The red head leans on the bar, flashing a flirty grin at Dean.

“Of course it is, Winnie. If it even slightly resembles pie, Dean's happy.” Sam jumps in, and Jo wonders if he sees her distress.

“Well, that is quite true, Sammy Boy.” Winnie giggles and Sam winces at the nickname.

“I’d really prefer it-”

“Sorry, Sam! I know, no nicknames! I always forget until it comes outta my big mouth” She's standing up again, reaching to Sam's hand.

“It's alright, Winnie.” Sam digs into his breakfast before he has to keep talking. Jo starts into hers, less excited about this spread than she was before Winnie started talking.

“Alright, you guys fill up, y’all are skin and bones. I got some prep to do.” She turns around and heads back into the kitchen.

“Winnie’s my niece, by the way, Jo. When she was sixteen, her dad - my brother - was turned by a vamp he was tracking. Killed her mother before Garth got to him. About the time I opened this place. She came to stay with me, and loved helping me run the place. Luckily, she never wanted to hunt like you did.” Marty explains to Jo. “She's got the same knack for bartending you do, but couldn't shoot a fish in a barrel.” Marty laughs.

“Seems like a great girl, Marty.” Jo says, smiling but ready to move onto a new subject.

“Hey Jo, when you're done, can you, uh, meet me outside?” Dean sounds nervous, something Jo has rarely witnessed.

“Sure, Dean.” She nods, giving him a confused look. Dean just smiles, then takes his last couple of bites.

“Thanks, Marty, this was delicious, man.” Dean says, grabbing his empty plate to take back to the kitchen. Jo frowns as he disappears through the door, knowing Winnie is back there, and clearly crushing on Dean. Jo returns to her food anyway, knowing she needs it.

“I'll take your plate, Jo. I’m gonna see if Winnie can help hook me up with some ingredients we’re short on. I'll send Dean out. When you two are ready, just come get me. We’ll head back to the bunker.” Sam reaches over after they’ve finished and takes both their dishes. He smiles, winks, and heads to the kitchen.

Marty looks like he's started on his inventory, so Jo quietly gets off her stool and walks out the front door. There's a little porch with a couple of wrought iron chairs, and so she takes a seat and looks out at the quiet road. There's nothing but farm field for miles. She closes her eyes, feeling the cool breeze and hearing it ripple through the crop. Heaven had been fine, but moments like this, she missed this. Simple moments you never thought would mean so much when it was gone.

She shutters at a touch on her shoulder, eyes open in an instant, hand reflexively reaching for the knife in her boot.

“Jo, easy. Just me.” Dean grabs her wrist to protect himself, and her arm relaxes.

“Sorry, Dean, I guess I’m on edge.” She turns and gazes up at him, apologetic eyes pouring into his. He smiles at her and wraps both his arms around her, crouching down to her level. He kisses the back of her head, and brings his lips next to her ear.

“It's alright, sweetheart.” Shivers run down her spine at the feel of his warm breath on her neck. She looks back to him, their lips so close she could pucker and close the gap. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and she's positive Dean can hear it. She’s waiting for him to make the final move when suddenly he's standing again. Her heart sinks. Dean walks around her to sit on the coffee table in front of her. He takes a seat, puts his elbows on his knees, and holds his hands up to his face. He sighs, lifting his head up, and looks back at Jo.

“I don't think I can tell ya how much I've missed ya, Jo. And I know I didn't tell you how I felt then, but I was afraid. I knew that if I let you into my life, you'd end up hurt. But apparently, it didn't matter. I still lost you, I still hurt you.” Jo realizes there is a tear making its way down his cheek, and she reaches out to wipe it away. Dean smiles, but continues. “Pushing you away won't protect you. Whatever way you're here, it's still a chance for us. I know it's been all this time, but I still feel the same, Jo. I love you, and I have since the first time I walked into the Roadhouse.”

Now Jo can feel tears welling up in her eyes. Screw it, I need this. She throws herself into Dean's lap. Their lips crash together and wrap arms around each other. She moves her fingers up through his hair, pulling him as close to her as possible. She had wished for so many years that she would hear Dean Winchester say those words to her. She knew as she was dying that she never would. And she is, sitting in his lap, feeling the tears from his eyes hot on her cheeks. She pulls back, just far enough that she can into his green eyes, and smiles.

“Dean, I love you, too.” She can hear her voice crack, but she doesn't care because a huge grin spreads across Dean’s mouth. He places both hands on her face, pulling her in for one sweet kiss, then to smiling at her.

“God, you are amazing.” Jo is ready to burst with the happiness bubbling inside of her belly. She stands up, offering hand to Dean. He takes it, and lets her lead him to the Impala, knowing exactly what she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Jo pushes him up against his Baby, kissing his neck and reaching for the keys in his pockets. He’s pretty sure she is purposefully digging a little too deep, grabbing at his growing length. He lets out a slight moan and is suddenly very thankful for the empty parking lot. 

When she finally pulls the keys out, she unlocks the door behind him without breaking their kiss. He struggling to keep calm, wanting to let her keep control, but dying to push her down into the back seat. Before he has time to decide, she’s sitting herself down, still holding his hands. She takes one back to push a loose strand of hair behind her ear and bites her lip. She’s daring him to take her, and he's certainly willing to oblige. He grabs her middle with both hands, sliding her back and laying her down on the seat. He closes the door behind him and presses himself down on her body. 

A hand on her face and one on her hip, he kisses her again, but this time it's needy and desperate. She grabs his jacket and tries to pull it off of him, and he leans back and pulls it off himself, then decides to go ahead and take his t-shirt as well. Jo's cheeks are becoming flushed with excitement as she trails her fingers across his bare chest and abdomen. They're not as tight as they were when he was a little younger, but he’s confident in himself, and feeling better to see how much it's turning Jo on. He comes back down to her and runs a finger across the skin right above her jeans at her hip, sliding it just under as he reaches the middle. He can feel a hitch in Jo's breath as his cold finger hits the unexposed skin. 

He smiles against her lips, withdrawing his finger, moving his hand up under her shirt. Jo releases the breath she was holding. All this teasing is doing just as much to him, if not more, to her. His hard cock is pushing against the hard zipper of his pants, so he takes one hand to release the pressure, unzipping and pulling himself out. 

Jo grabs at her own shirt, she's been waiting too long for Dean to do it. She tosses it on the floor, and Dean reaches around her back to unhook her bra. It takes a minute, Dean realizing it's been awhile since he has had to. His hand slides down the bare skin of her side down to her hip, tugging on a belt loop. Their kissing is deep and lustful now, both of them too excited to restrain themselves. He undoes the button and the zipper, and Jo helps him shimmy the jeans off her hip, lifting herself up from the seat. She reaches back up for her thong, but Dean stops her. His lips leave her mouth, letting her breath deeply, chest rising and falling and she leans her head back. He gently kisses her hip, nibbling his way down to the small bit of fabric keeping his mouth apart from her. He gently tugs them down with his teeth and looks up to her. Her pupils are dilated, barely able to see the brown anymore and she's biting her lower lip again. She’s grabbing his hair and it's all driving him mad. He gives her bump a gentle kiss, then pulls himself back up to her, diving into her mouth with his tongue. He slides a finger into her, groaning at the wetness greeting him. She wriggles under him, trying to take in more. He adds another finger and feels her purr into his mouth.

He can't take it anymore. He hastily pulls at his own jeans now, not able to wait any longer. He lifts himself up and slowly pushes into her, hearing her gasp and then relax around him. His eyes roll back into his head but he eases himself into her until she's taken all of him.   
She’s grabbing and scratching at his back and begging him to move. 

“Dean, please.” She rasps out, and it takes no more. He starts to thrust into her, speeding up as he goes. She wraps her legs around his waist and moves down to kiss his neck. “Fuck, Dean. Fuck!” She moans into his ear, making him thrust harder into her. It's just a moment before he feels Jo clench around his erection, shuddering at each pulse of her orgasm. She lets out a high-pitched ‘ahhh’ as she lets in take over her. 

As soon as she’s finished, he takes her mouth in a deep, long kiss, sending him over the edge now. He shakes as he feels his cum pulse through him, filling Jo up as she clings to him. Gasping as the aftershocks hit him, he finally collapses down onto her, careful not to crush her.   
“Dean…” Jo whispers. He runs his fingers through her hair, smiling lazily at her. “That was fucking amazing.” She laughs at herself and Dean joins.   
“It was, wasn't it?”

After they’ve stared at each other for an absurd amount of time, Jo reminds Dean that Sam is waiting on them. He groans as he pushes himself up on the seat. He grabs Jo her shirt and jeans off the floor, setting them next to her and smiling. She returns the smile and starts to put herself back together. Dean watches her for a moment before he pulls up his jeans and and retrieves his shirt. When Jo’s ready, he opens the door and helps her out. As she starts for the bar, she grabs her hand, pulling her back to him. Smiling, he leans in for a sweet, slow kiss. Gently pulling away, leaving just an inch between their lips, foreheads pressed together, he whispers again, “I love you.” He turns away and they walk hand in hand back inside, both grinning like idiots. 

 

“Joanna Beth, what would your mother think?”   
Dean and Jo both stop in their tracks as they walk in the door. Jo’s eyes dart between Sam, Marty, and then to Dean, mouth agape. “You just gonna stand there like an idjit? And you, Dean, what's wrong with you, boy?”


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby Singer is standing right in front of her, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. She’s not entirely sure why she feels afraid right now, but Bobby’s never really yelled at her before. But when he looks back to Jo, his face softens and a smile appears.

“Come here, dammit.” Jo and Dean both break into smiles as they embrace Bobby together. As they part, he pulls Jo in for a tighter hug. “Me and your Ma were so worried about you. I can't believe this.” He moves back to look at her and take her in. 

“Alright boy, I’m only going to say this once. You get her killed again, I swear to God you will never see another day. And I'll be nothin’ compared to what Ellen'll have waiting for you.” He’s holding Dean's shoulders now, but he's still smiling. They embrace each other again, and Dean’s welling up for the second time today (which he silently curses). “She deserves better than the back seat of that old car, Dean.” He says quiet enough so no one else can hear.

“I know, Bobby, I know. But she's back. You're back. How is this all happening?” Bobby pats his back and they break apart. He steps back next to Jo again, putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close to him. 

“Dunno. Been talking to Sam about that while you two were out avoiding it.” Bobby’s not going to let this go easily. “Neither of us had bodies to come back to, so that crosses out pretty much all of the possibilities.” He retrieves his whiskey from the bar and takes a drink. 

“We need to get back to the bunker and get reading, Dean.” Sam chimes in. “That's our best bet. And I’m sure Jo and Bobby need some time to rest, as well.” 

“Yeah, right. Grab our stuff. I gotta talk to Marty, and then we'll head on out.” Dean replies, and Jo’s surprised with how quickly he's hardened up again. She watches as Sam heads towards the staircase in back and Dean heads towards Marty behind the bar. 

“I hope your Ma’s alright.” Bobby puts an arm around Jo and she leans her head onto his shoulder. “I'm glad you are.” 

 

 

“Marty, man, thanks again.” Dean gives him a handshake. “Um, listen, man. I need to ask you something.” 

“Sure, Dean. What’s up?” Marty grabs two beers from the cooler and hands one to Dean. They both crack them open as Dean takes a seat on one of the stools and Marty leans on the bar. 

“What would you do if David came back and you were still talking to Jeff?” Dean asks, trying to seem casual, taking a drink from his bottle. 

“You mean what should you do about Cas?” Marty smirks at Dean, matching his drink. “David was my husband, and Jeff is a guy I sleep with on occasion. I think Jeff would understand. Cas on the other hand, I don't know about that.” Dean looks down at the counter. Marty rests a hand on his shoulder, trying to provide some comfort. 

“I don't know how to tell him. And I didn't tell Jo, either. I'm too scared to hurt either of them, and I can't lose Jo. But I have to do something.” 

“Dean, Cas cares about you, and I know he'll respect whatever you decide. You've already made up your mind, clearly. But you need to let Jo decide after you tell her.” Dean’s taking larger and larger swigs now, trying to down his beer.

“You're right, man, you're right. Dammit. How are you always right?” Dean gives Marty a thankful, if not a little nervous, smile and takes his last gulp. Marty just nods back, and points him in the direction of Jo and Bobby, waiting for the boys. “If I screw this up, I’m blaming you.” Dean gives him a wink and rises from his seat. 

“Bobby, you better grab shotgun before Sam beats ya to my Baby.”

 

 

They start the trip with Dean and Sam telling a condensed version of how they acquired the Bunker. Dean keeps sneaking glances in the rearview to make sure Jo is still there, and then to take in the hilarious sight of Sam smashed into the backseat with his knees practically at his chest. 

“So, you live there?” Jo’s still taking this new information in. “The Winchester’s have a home, huh? That's something I never thought I’d hear. Getting too old for the road, boys?” Jo smirks, but is secretly a little excited by this news. All of the reasons she gave herself for not pursuing Dean in the past were being knocked down one by one. 

“Says someone who grew up in a house instead of bouncing between janky motels each week.” Dean shoots back, but he's still smiling. She leans back in her seat and watches the road go by. It's another one of those moments, and she's promised herself to take them all in while she can, just in case. It reminds her of the times her dad would take her to the city to see a movie, riding in the passenger seat of his ‘87 Chevy. There's probably still a couple of shotguns in the toolbox, wolf blood splattered in the bed. He came home late last night, but promised her they'd go have some fun tomorrow. She lived for those times, singing along to the radio with her Father, watching the fields as they drove. Before she knows it, her head is resting against the window, fast asleep. 

 

 

“Welcome to our humble abode.” Dean makes a large sweeping gesture, urging them forward into the bunker. 

“You call this humble?” Bobby snorts as he takes the stairs down, taking it all in. Jo follows him, strangely silent and arms crossed against her chest. “Holy Hell this place is huge.” Bobby walks towards one of the large wooden table in the center of the room, books strewn across, a few empty bottles, plates and mugs scattered about. Jo walks around it straight faced, and Dean can't tell what she's thinking. 

“It is, Bobby. You should see the rest of the place. We've got a kitchen, libraries, bedrooms, a garage.” Deans motions to hallway leading to the living quarters. “Fully warded and locked down. Nothing can get in here.” Bobby nods in slight approval. 

“If you two are tired, there are plenty of extra rooms and beds. Rest would be good for both of you.” Sam pipes in, noticing how tired Jo looks. “Obviously, you can stay as long as you want. We don't have many house guests.” 

“Well, one, but he doesn't sleep anyway.” Dean jokes, confusing Jo. He can see her trying to figure out what he's talking about, and silently cursing himself for bringing it up himself. “Castiel is here a lot. When he's not busy doing Angel stuff.” He half explains. She nods in understanding.

“He’s still around, huh?” Jo remembers Castiel disappearing right before she got torn up by hellhounds. Her face is pretty blank, making it impossible for Dean to read her. “But yeah, Sam, rest would be good. I’ll find a place to lay down for a bit.” She starts toward the hall Dean has motioned to. 

“Hey, let me get you some clothes to sleep in, alright?” He does a little jog to catch up with her to grab her hand and leads her to his room. He slowly opens the door and lets her in. “Ta-da!” He says, waving his hand like he’s just done a magic trick.

“Dean Winchester finally has his own room.” Jo says, sleepily, stepping through the doorway. She silently inspects the room, paying particular attention to the various weapons hung on the walls. A lazy smile appears on her face, making Dean beam with satisfaction. He wills himself to quit watching her and goes to his dresser. He opens the middle drawer and searches for his comfiest t-shirt. He places it on the top of the dresser and goes back down to the bottom one, pulling out a pair of worn-in-but-not-yet-torn flannel pajama bottoms. He turns around to see Jo sitting on the edge of his bed, eyelids heavy, watching him.

“Why don’t you change into this, and tomorrow we’ll go out and get you some clothes and stuff.” Dean sets the clothes next to her on the bed. Instead of taking off her jacket, she just turns to smile at Dean. He smiles back and lifts a hand to smooth down her hair.

“When did you get so sweet?” She asks him quietly.

“Hey! I have always been sweet. You just never got to see it.” Dean defends. “Remember, I practically raised Sam. I know how to take care of someone.” Dean gets up to help her take off her jacket since she’s not doing it. He places a kiss on her forehead. He works to lift her shirt up around her waist and she raises her arms so that he can pull it up over her head. He unhooks her bra and lets the straps fall off her shoulders. He grabs the shirt off the bed, scrunching it up at the sides to slide over her head, pulling it down before pulling her bra away. His touches are easy and soft, like if he used too much pressure she might break under him. He’s not greedy or lustful, just simply caring. It’s strange to see Dean like this. She always seen him show affection by being protective and guarded, not in this sweet and vulnerable way. 

He gently eases her shoulders back, wanting her to lay down. He undoes her jeans, this time slowly and carefully, no rush this time. He replaces them with the flannels, then turns her to lay down in the bed. She’s barely able to keep her eyes open at this point, but there's a hint of a smile left on her face. She holds his hands, not wanting him to go. 

“Lay with me for a minute?” She whispers to him.

“Just for a minute. I'll be in the library when you wake up. Come get me and we'll feed you again.” He gets into the bed beside her, letting her rest her head on his chest, arm around her. It's only a moment before she’s asleep in his arms, and he can't help but think for the first time in his life, how lucky he is. He decides needs to tell her when she wakes so there's nothing in the way. He slowly eases out of the bed, making sure Jo is tucked in, and switches off the light as he closes the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jo doesn't know how long it's been since she fell asleep, but she knows it's been a decent nap. She the pulls the blankets up around her, cozying herself up for just another moment as she gets her bearings. She loves the feeling of wearing one of Dean's old t-shirts, it's perfectly worn in and his scent still lingers on it. Waking up in Dean's bed, in his clothes, especially after how sweet he'd been, she didn't want to leave. Even though she desperately needed a shower, she let herself lay and day dream for a while.

 

Finally, she stands up, stretching arms our in the air. She tries to remember if they passed the bathroom when Dean brought her back to the room. She desperately needs to pee, and she is longing for a nice, hot shower. She sees a hamper of towels in the corner and grabs one, half wondering if Dean did his own laundry. _Scratch that, Sam definitely does the laundry, it smells like lavender, and honestly, Dean doing laundry? Ha._ She exits the room, trying to decide to venture farther down the hall or back towards where she came.

 

She chooses to keep going, almost positive Dean never pointed out a bathroom. This place is a little eerie walking alone, terribly quiet besides the little taps of her feet walking barefoot against the tile. Being in this bunker is surreal. It's like she's been thrown back in time, into some film noir. She half expects a private eye, in his fedora and trench coat, to burst through the door and storm down the hallway. She'd always loved those films, all the drama and secrets, they'd made her life seem simpler. No one's life was ever as crazy as the characters' of her favorite films.

As she's playing the opening of _Strangers on a Train_ in her head, she comes across a door that has a brass push plate instead of a handle and decides to try it. It's essentially a dorm bathroom, taking Jo back to her short time at college. At least she had it to herself and wasn’t sharing it with 40 other girls taking way too much time prettying themselves up in the mirror. She takes stock of the room, still on edge and preparing for anything. Just the one door she came in, no windows (just like the rest of the bunker), and a single hamper in the corner. There's four of practically everything else in the fully-tiled room. Four sinks, four toilet stalls, four urinals, and four showers. There's a wooden bench in front of the showers, so she strips off Dean’s shirt and panties, and her red thong, placing them there to keep dry, and hangs the towel on a hook right outside the curtain. The stall looks to be the one Dean uses, considering the next one over has multiple types of shampoos, conditioners, and whatever else Jo assumes are used to groom Sam’s mane. This one has a two-in-one shampoo and a bar of soap, which works for her. She just needs cleaned up.

 

It's been ages since she's taken a shower. She never needed to in Heaven, but as soon as the warm water sprays across her back, she relaxes. It feels so good, to rinse herself, let all the grime fall off of her. She spends more time than she normally would have, but she doesn't really mind. If she wasn't human, she wouldn't need to shower, right? She wouldn't enjoy the shower as much as she was right now. The thought calmed her as she massaged the shampoo into her hair, let the suds trail down her back as she rinsed it out. 

 

Once she's feeling clean, she shuts off the tap, grabs the towel, and wraps it around her breasts, just barely covering the rest of her private bits. Why don’t boys ever have full sized towels? She takes her time to dry herself off in the shower so that she doesn’t have to parade herself down the hallway like this. Once she’s dried enough, she pulls on Dean’s clothes again, discarding the towel in the hamper. She looks down, wondering why she didn't think to get a pair of socks from Dean. Now that's she's clean, she doesn't particularly want to walk around barefoot.  _Would it kill them to sweep the place occasionally?_    She checks herself in the mirror as she's walking out, noticing a comb by one of the sinks and decides to work on the knots in her hair. Feeling much better now, she decides to head back to the library and get working.

 

As she passes the kitchen on her way, she can hear two voices arguing, and she is sure one of them belonged to Dean. She moves slowly and quietly up the swinging door, and listens.

 

“You did not think to tell me that Joanna was back?” A deep, gravely voice, slightly raised, questions.

 

“Jo, Cas, it's Jo" She smiles. "And you of all people know how I feel about her.” Dean responds. Is that Castiel? Why would Dean need to tell him? Jo is about to walk into the kitchen when Cas speaks up again.

 

“Well, Dean, I think it’s called ‘human decency’ to let the person you’re sleeping with know that they’re suddenly seeing a person who has been dead for years.” Jo’s mouth drops open. That was not at all what she was expecting. _They’re fucking? Cas is a guy. No, he’s an angel. Does that still count?_ She’s quite stunned, not sure what to think about any of this. She can’t decide if she’s supposed to be angry or sad, or if she should just walk away and pretend she never heard it. With so many thoughts swimming in her head, she’s no longer listening to the argument.

 

She’s pulled right back to her surroundings when the door suddenly bursts open and Dean runs right into her.

 

“Shit, sorry, I….Jo?” Dean’s just as surprised as Jo is. His red face is now starting to panic, wondering what Jo heard. “Have you been out here long?” He asks her cautiously. He’s waiting for Jo to scream or to swing at him, but she’s looking more lost than angry at the moment.

 

“You’re sleeping with him?” Jo says, voice shaking and slightly raised. “Are you a couple?”

 

“No, no, no. We’ve slept together, yes, but we’re not dating or anything. It’s just, I don’t know, I hadn’t been with anyone in a while, and Cas, he was curious, he wanted to learn…” He trails off, waiting for Jo to say something, but she doesn’t.

 

Instead, her face starts to redden and she squints her eyes. She pushes him up against the wall. She pushes one of his shoulders before she lets go on him.  _At least she's acting like Jo again._

 

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me, Dean? I mean, that’s a pretty important thing to forget to tell me. You’re sleeping with a guy! An angel! And you didn’t tell him, either! That’s fucked up, Dean. Were you not going to tell either of us?” He starts to reach out for her, then rethinks it. He looks down to his feet before he answers.

 

“Jo, I was so excited to have you again, I wasn’t even thinking of him. There’s no reason to. It didn’t hit me 'til this morning. I thought about calling him to take a look at you, and then I realized. I wasn’t going to keep it from you. I was going to tell you tonight, I wanted you to rest first. But he’s not my boyfriend, Jo, I didn’t cheat, and I told him as soon as he got here.” Dean’s practically panicking now, knowing he’s already screwed up his relationship with both Jo and Cas.

 

“He’s mad?” Jo asks, kind of catching Dean off guard.

 

“He’s upset I didn’t tell him you were back, or that I wanted to be with you until after this already happened. And I get it, I caught him off guard.”

 

“So Cas is gonna hate me now.” Jo says, quieted down now. She leans herself against the wall next to him and grabs his hand. “Sorry I hit you.”

 

“I deserve way more.”  _Yeah, you do_. Jo is fighting her urge to hit him again, but maybe she's just angry at herself.

 

“I can’t be mad at you, Dean. I was dead. And it's not like we were ever together before...”

 

“Don't worry about him, Jo. He'll get over it, he's moody sometimes.”

 

“Dean, are you sure you don’t want to be with Cas? I mean he’s been your best friend for so long. Maybe you’re excited about me being back, but it will all wear off. Clearly, in the time I was alive, you only ever wanted me the night before, and it wasn't really me you wanted.” Jo is looking at the ground, cursing herself for letting Dean get to her like this, for jumping right into his arms. She used to be able to control it, not let him mess with her head when he got oh-so charming. She knew he’d mess around and run, just like he’s done with every other girl. Had death made her lose all her sense? She gave in this time, and it was going to bite her in the ass. 

 

“Jo, it’s not that, I promise. Cas knows how I feel about you. He knows everything I have ever felt. That’s why he’s upset. He knows I don’t feel the same for him as I do for you. And we talked about before, Jo, I thought I was protecting you.” His eyes are pleading with her holding both of her arms, begging her to stay in front of him.

 

“I don’t want to get in between you.” Jo looks down, unable to make eye contact, knowing that's how she got in this mess.

 

“Jo, there's nothing to get in between. I promise. I wouldn't have done what I did if there was.” 

 

“I’m giving you one last chance to choose him. Tonight only. In the morning, you are mine and if you change your mind after that, you won’t be forgiven. I’m giving you an out. Dean, I want to believe you want me, but you need to talk to him, clearly.” She kisses him quickly and starts down the hall back to the library. Dean watches her walk away, cool and calm and she's ever been. He understands her, she has the right to be upset. But to question his feelings for her? He thought he had made it clear.

  
  
  


 

“You sure Crowley ain’t got nothin’ to do with this?” Bobby asks Sam for probably the tenth time.

 

“Why would Crowley bring Jo back? What could that possibly do for him? You on the other hand, he always did seem quite fond of you.” Sam responds, taking a dig at Bobby out of annoyance. 

 

“I dunno, Sam, but we don’t have a lot to work with, here.” Bobby’s scouring books for anything that they might find useful. “Where’s Dean run off to?” 

 

Jo walks in, and her face is much more pale than usual. Bobby makes a face at her, eying up and down her new attire, and raises an eyebrow. He notices she’s tense, so he just keeps his thoughts to himself. 

 

“You guys found anything?” Jo asks, talking mostly to Sam, not wanting to give Bobby a reason to comment on her wearing Dean's clothing or ask why she's acting funny.

 

“Not really. Is there anything either of you remember from waking up? Anything strange around you?” Sam asks the two, making both of their faces scrunch up in thought. Jo slumps down into the seat directly next to Bobby, grabbing the book in front of her.

 

“Hey, gimme one of those, old man.” Jo elbows Bobby’s arm and points to the six pack on the table. He smiles at her and sends one her way. Sam’s eyebrows turn in, questioning the dynamic happening here. 

 

“Maybe a floral kind of scent, but I woke up in a field...that’s not too strange.” Jo comments while taking the cap off her bottle. “Where did you wake up, Bobby?” She realizes she never asked.

 

“I was just outside the backdoor of the bar.”

 

“You know, Bobby, I dreamt about us having a beer there together last night.” Sam adds, shrugging. 

 

“I was dreaming about Jo at the Roadhouse when you woke me up after her call.” Dean enters the room with a plate of sandwiches. He drops it down in the middle of the table, motioning to everyone eat. Neither Bobby or Jo hesitate to dig right in, but Sam stares at Dean.

 

“You didn’t think that would be an important thing to tell me?” His eyes daggers, immediately putting Dean into defensive mode.

 

“No, not really, Sam. I dream about her all the time, and I’ve never told you before.” Dean says, a little tense. He grabs one of the sandwiches hastily while staring at Sam, then walks around the table to grab a beer.

 

“Dean, I had a dream about Bobby last night. You dreamt about Jo the night before she got back.” Sam quips back. “That might have something to do with this.”

 

“Like I said Sam, it didn’t seem out of the ordinary for me. I didn’t say anything. When have I ever told you about my dreams?” His sandwich is almost gone by the time he finishes talking and he takes a sip of his bottle. 

 

“Stop squabbling, idjits. It's the only thing we have to go on, so it's worth looking into.” Bobby closes the book he had out in front of him and heads back to the bookshelf. 

 

“Balls!” Bobby shouts, suddenly cut off by the appearance of Castiel in front of him.

 

“Hello, Bobby. Good to see you alive again.” Castiel extends his hand out for Bobby to shake. He looks up at the angel’s face and ignores his hand for a moment.

 

“Jesus, Cas, be careful!” Bobby snaps, “One of these times, I'm going to hurt you, and it will not be my responsibility when I do.” But in the typical sentimental Bobby manner, his frown lifts and gives Castiel a hug. Castiel stand stiff for a minute, but returns the gesture. “Good to see you again, boy. Now, what can you tell us about this situation?” Bobby snaps back to his gruff self as soon as the hug breaks. He pushes past the angel and returns the book to one of shelves. 

 

“Other than Dean’s obvious excitement in your return, I don't know anything. No one left in Heaven has the power to do this, as far as I know.” Castiel glances quickly at Jo and then back to Bobby. Jo can feel the angel’s resentment and can't help but pity him. She gets why he upset, but at the same time, Dean's doesn't belong to him. 

 

"Cross that off the list." Sam even more discouraged.

 

“Cas, can you check’em out? Use your angel x-ray and make sure they're all intact?” Dean finally speaks up. 

 

“Sure, Dean. Jo, would you like to go first?” Castiel says quietly. 

 

“Yeah, that's fine, Cas.” She's unsure of what this entails, but she steps forward to Castiel anyway. 

 

“Please sit down and try to relax.” The angel points to the chair, and Jo takes a seat, trying to keep her breathing steady and slow. Castiel moves in closer to her. “This will not be pleasant for you.” She shakes her head, but Castiel has not given her enough time to fully react. She’s crying out in pain as Castiel pushes his hand right into her chest. She struggles against the pain, but Bobby is there, holding her back against the chair, keeping her still and telling her that she's okay. She continues screaming until Castiel finally pulls himself out of her. She’s left breathless and hunched over in the chair, Bobby stroking her hair, still repeating his words into her hair. 

 

“Her soul is intact. I see no problem.” Castiel quickly turns around and finds a chair at the table. He scowls as Dean makes his way to Jo’s side, grabbing one of her hands and kneeling down even with her. 

 

“Thanks, Cas, I appreciate you checking.” Jo finally gets out, smiling at everyone as she regains her composure. “Dean, I’m fine, thank you. You, too, Bobby.” She smiles at the man in front of her, then turns to smile at Bobby. “Mom knows how to choose ‘em.” She winks and turns back to the room. 

 

“So does that help us at all?” She asks the men, hoping it gave them something to work with. 

 

“It is indeed good that you have your soul, but unfortunately does not get us any closer to figuring out why you're here.” Castiel answers calmly. Jo frowns, causing Dean to offer her empathetic eyes and rub her hand with the thumb of the hand holding hers. Castiel watches the two interact, taking careful notes. 

 

“Jo and Bobby probably need more to eat than just sandwiches. I'll whip something up, Sam, can you make sure Bobby has a bed ready for tonight?” Dean says, giving a smile to Jo. He heads to the kitchen without waiting for an answer. Sam gets up to follow him, smirking to Bobby and Jo. Castiel looks to the two sitting across from him for a moment, then gets up to follow the others to the kitchen. 

 

“That angel seems off.” Bobby says, not particularly to Jo, just kind of stating it out loud. She nods her head, but doesn't say anything in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working out exactly where I want this to go, because as soon as I sit down to write it finds a new direction. Just bear with me, and if you have any suggestions, find any mistakes, just wanna let me know how you're feeling about this, please let me know! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the craziest week and not a lot of time to write, so I apologize! Here's what I have finished for now, and hopefully I'll have more out this weekend! 
> 
> A little flashback action, because we gotta know how Dean & Cas started sleeping together ;)

“Dean, maybe we can talk about this?” The angel had followed Sam and Dean into the kitchen. Sam furrowed his brows, confused by the way his brother and the angel were interacting. Not to mention the way Castiel was being cold to Jo. He’s curious, but he keeps walking, not really wanting to be in the middle of whatever is going on. He’ll ask Dean about it later. Clearly, Dean and Castiel needed some privacy, anyway. 

 

“I tried talking, Cas.” Dean answering with a flat voice, not bothering to look up from the fridge. He pulled out a bunch of vegetables and some chicken breast. Stir fry was about all he could handle at the moment. He didn’t have the patience to make anything more complicated than that tonight. He grabbed a box of rice from the cabinet next to him, and pulled out a pot and a frying pan from below. Castiel watched him moving purposefully, ignoring the angel’s presence. 

 

“I was upset, Dean, and I think that is reasonable.”

 

“Yeah, but you flew off the handle, Cas!” He didn’t mean to shout, but it surprised Castiel, causing him the take a step back. Dean pulled a knife from the butcher’s block and starts chopping the vegetables, slicing carrots and celery and whatever the fuck this thing that Sam brought home from the store was. “I have been in love with that girl for years, Castiel. You know that.” These words came out softer, almost but not quite a whisper. 

 

“I do know that, Dean.” Castiel moves closer to his human, reaching a hand out to his shoulder.

 

“I love you, Castiel, but not the way it is with her. You’re my best friend, but I have always been in love with her. I can’t pretend I’m not. So what am I supposed to do?” Dean turns towards the angel, green eyes large and shining with guilt. 

 

“I know, Dean, you are my best friend as well, I want you to be happy.” The angel took Dean in a hug, taking the knife out of his hand and placing it on the corner. “Thank you for teaching me, Dean.” He lets go, and quickly disappears. 

 

“Damn it, Cas.”

  
  
  


**A Few Months Ago**

  
  


“Dean, I have a question to ask you.” 

 

Castiel and Dean are sitting across from each other at a table in the library. Castiel is using Sam’s computer, probably browsing the internet. Dean has his laptop, looking for new cases for the trio to work. He’s just found a potential case, a small town in Indiana with a possible werewolf problem, but the kills seem too far apart. He’s eager to take another case, but knows needs to find more evidence to convince Sam it’s worth driving out to. 

 

“Yeah, Cas, what’s up?” Dean responds without looking up from his computer. 

 

“Dean, have you ever been with a man?” Castiel inquires, staring at Dean.

 

“What?! Cas, are you asking me - what?” Dean’s head snaps up, babbling, avoiding giving an answer to what he thinks Castiel is implying in the question.

 

“Have you had intercourse with a man, Dean. It’s a simple question.” Castiel is still staring, a look of confusion as to why Dean is flushing red all of the sudden. 

 

“You can’t just ask a guy if he’s had sex with a man, Cas. Especially out of the blue! Damn, Cas.” Dean is still sputtering. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’ve just found this ‘blog’ that says homosexual experiences are far more common than societal norms would acknowledge.” The angel gives Dean an apologetic look, unsure of what he’s done wrong. 

 

“Sorry, Cas, it’s just a personal question. No one’s really asked me that before. Well, unless they wanted to have sex with me.” Dean’s still being cautious, but then he realizes he’s talking to Cas. Castiel knows him better than anyone, maybe even better than Sam. He is definitely about to. “Yeah, I have Cas. A few times.” Dean closes the laptop, ready for the coming conversation. He rubs his face with his hands, then looks back up to Castiel.

 

“Thank you for your honesty, Dean. The topic is curious to me.” Castiel smiles and goes back to his computer.

 

“That’s it?” Dean raises an eyebrow at the angel. 

“Is there something you wanted to talk about, Dean?” Castiel looks back to him, and Dean is staring at him quite intensely.

 

“You just ask if I have, and that’s the end of the discussion? You’re not wondering why or when or anything else?” 

 

“Would you like to talk about it, Dean?” Dean winces; Castiel sounds just like Sam would in the conversation, although Sam’s would have a twinge of sarcasm with it.

 

“I just thought if you were curious about it, you’d want to know more. But that’s totally fine, I just thought you were going to want to talk about it..” Dean is nervous again, babbling and blushing like he hasn’t done in a long time.

 

“Well, Dean, I could ask another question. How did you know you wanted to have sex with another man?”

 

“Oh, um...Well, Cas, it’s just like knowing you want to have sex with a woman. There are the physical signs, of course, and, um...well… first it was being curious, I guess, but then after that, I just knew I wanted to do it again.” Dean is feeling more relaxed now, as Cas just nods along with Dean as he explains. 

 

“I see, Dean. And do you still want to do it again?”

 

“I would, yeah. If the opportunity arose. But it’s been awhile since I’ve slept with anyone, Cas, man or woman.” The blush on Dean’s face is reappearing, though he’s no longer embarrassed. There’s an excitement bubbling up in him, surprising Dean.

 

“I could always help you, Dean.” Castiel says, straight faced and without a hint of sarcasm. He watches his human, waiting for an answer, but Dean just continues to stare without a word. “I think it is something I would like to experience, too.” 

 

Dean stands up, still silent, and makes his way to Castiel. He walks around the table, eyes steadily on the angel, until he is standing right next to his chair. Castiel is looking up to Dean, the difference in height extreme while he remains seated. Dean is closer than he’s ever been to the bright blue eyes gazing up at him in anticipation. He takes one deep breath, asking himself once more if he really wants to do this, and goes for it. He lifts a hand to Castiel’s face, holding it with the gentlest pressure, and slowly leans down to meet Castiel’s lips with his. It takes a moment for Castiel to react, but suddenly Dean can feel both of Castiel’s hands wrapped around his neck and tongue pushing into his mouth. Dean pulls him up from the chair, bringing him in close, hands on Castiel’s hips. Dean’s hard length is pushing against Castiel, causing him to grow himself. 

 

“Damn it, Cas.” Dean pulls away from Castiel, smile spreading across his face. “Let’s go somewhere Sam won’t catch us.” He goes in for one more kiss, then turns around, pulling Castiel with him by the hand.

  
  
  
  


Dean enters the bedroom first, and as soon as Castiel is through the doorway, he pushes the door closed and backs Castiel up to it. He pins Castiel, a hand on either side of his head, moving himself as close to the angel as possible. They take a moment to let their eyes wander over each other, gazing up and down until Dean dives in. One strong, intense kiss, and then he moves to Castiel’s neck. Nibbling his way up to the ear, pulling down hard, eliciting a few gasps from the other’s mouth. Castiel grabs onto Dean's hair, pulling him back to his mouth. The grinding of Dean’s hips into Castiel's own sends a shiver up his spine, making him push back for more pressure. 

 

“Cas, are you sure?” Dean’s ragged voice asks, eagerly awaiting an answer. 

 

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel barely makes it out before Dean has dropped to his knees. Castiel kneads through Dean's hair as he undoes his slacks, allowing Castiel’s hardness some relief. His head tilts slightly sideways, watching Dean rub through his boxers. The pleasure he feels is fogging his brain. He moans as Dean gently pulls him out of his boxers, pulling them down to his feet. His green eyes look up to meet Castiel’s blue. He has a smirk on his face, seeing the pleasure he's giving the angel. He wraps his hand around the large cock in front of him, slowly moving up and down. Castiel shuts his eyes for a moment, suddenly overcome with sensation. He focuses on the feeling, letting Dean take his time. He gradually builds his pace, then without warning, replaces his hands with his mouth. First just the tip, then on the second thrust he takes all of Cas with just a slight gag. It alarms Castiel for a moment, but Dean continues, moving faster now, occasionally licking a stripe up the underside of his dick. It doesn't take very long for Castiel feel the pressure building in the base of his stomach, taking Castiel closer and closer to the edge. Dean opens his eyes, making contact with Castiel’s, so he can see just how much he's enjoying this. He moves a hand up to his angels balls, palming them to create even more sensation. His other hand firmly grabbing his mate’s toned ass. Dean is fairly sure he won't last as long as the man he's pleasuring, but in a moment Castiel is emptying himself into Dean’s mouth, hot and sticky, shaking with each pump. He slows his motion, allowing Castiel to ride it out the pleasure of his orgasm until he hears the man's breathe become steady again and his legs stop twitching. With a slap of his, Dean looks back up to Castiel, pulling himself off of Cas’s now spent dick. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel reaches down to his arms, lifting him back up so Dean can see all the pleasure in his eyes. He kisses him again, still holding his arms, and leads him backwards to the bed. “I want you to fuck me, Dean.” He spins the two around and falls back in the bed, watching Dean intently. 

 

“I can do that, Cas.” Dean lowers himself on top of Castiel, devilish grin lighting up his eyes when Castiel just nods in return. “Been thinking of this for so long, never thought it would happen.” He moves his gaze down to his partner. Castiel’s chest is perfectly carved, toned and cut like a marble statue. He glides his hands down him, trailing with kisses, leaving small kiss marks behind. He reaches towards the nightstand for his trusty bottle of lubricant and a small foil packet. He takes Castiel by the mouth once more while simultaneously opening and squeezing out the cool gel onto his first two fingers. One finger gently caresses Castiel’s puckered hole before pushing in with the slightest pressure. He moans from atop the bed, giving Dean permission to move in further once the muscles relax around his finger. He crooks his finger to graze across the sweet spot, making an ‘ahhh’ escape from Castiel’s lips. Dean adds another finger, working him open gently but with purpose. Spreading his fingers apart, licking up and down Castiel’s hard cock, Dean can hardly contain himself. He reaches down with his other hand to stroke himself, easing his frustration only slightly. As soon as he knows Castiel is ready, Dean slips in a third finger, brushing along his prostate, causing his hips to buck up as the very touch. 

 

“Dean, now.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Alone in the quiet library, Bobby and Jo are back to work. Jo has been slowly checking out the shelves, reading spines of the various volumes, concerning practically everything supernatural, from werewolves to enochian sigils. Bobby watches as she pulls a book of dream theory from the shelves. Her blonde hair is tucked behind both of her ears, something she only does when she’s feeling at ease. She hates the way her hair looks when she does it, but there she is. His thoughts linger to her mother, wondering how she’s doing with them both gone. He takes a drink from his bottle, downing a couple of gulps. 

 

“You think we can get your mom back?” He says as casually as he can make it sound. He doesn't look up from his book, but to be honest he has just been reading the same paragraph over again. 

 

Jo feels the butterflies in her gut take flight as he says the words. She pulls the book open, flips through a couple of pages, trying to gather her thoughts. 

 

“Maybe…” No other words will form in her mouth. 

 

“We can't leave her by herself.” She can hear the pain in Bobby’s voice, she knows he's missing her already. She misses her mother, too.

 

“I hope we can, Bobby.” 

 

“Come’re, sweetheart.” Bobby finally turns to her and beckons her toward him. She walks over to him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight. 

 

“We’ll figure this out.” Jo chokes out the words.  

 

Jo pulls away first, running a hand through her hair to keep it out of her face. She sits down next to him and opens up the book. She finally lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.  _ Fuck. _

 

They both sit and read, with an easy silence between them. Soon enough they’ve both become engrossed in their research, both with the same wide eyes eager to take in any new information they can. It's the way Bobby taught her all those years ago in the Roadhouse (when Ellen wasn’t listening, of course).  _ Don't go into nothing you don't know everything about.  _ She knew she couldn't go into this blind, especially when her own life was part of it. 

 

“Got a room ready for you, Bobby.” Sam walks back into the room, pulling out his old chair and taking a seat across from his adoptive dad. “I assume you're staying with Dean again?” He asks Jo, one eyebrow raised in jest.

 

“Yeah, I don't know…” She tries to answer nonchalantly, unsure where her and Dean stand at the moment. Castiel obviously followed Dean, so who knows what's happened now. Sam frowns at her, but decides to leave it. He has no idea what's going on with anyone anymore. 

 

“Have you found anything?” He asks, hopefully.

 

“Not really anything relevant, but I’ve been thinking, we could try to experiment with this dream idea.” Bobby answers. 

 

“You think the dreams have something to do with it?” Sam questions, but he seems to be asking himself more than anything.

 

“It's worth a shot.” Bobby shrugs his shoulders.

 

“It could be coincidence, like Dean said, his dream wasn't out of the usual,” Jo bows her head, trying to hide the blush suddenly filling her face. “But, still, it could be something.” He starts typing quickly into his laptop, and Jo knows the conversation is over. She tries to go back to her book, but she can't concentrate on it anymore. She closes it quietly, deciding she needs to take a walk.

  
  
  


“Dean…” Jo sticks her head into the kitchen, afraid to interrupt a conversation between him and Castiel.

 

“Just finishing up, Jo.” He replies without looking at her, and her heart sinks a bit.

 

“Did you talk to Cas?” She asks, voice a little shaky. She steps all the way into the kitchen, towards the plates Dean has started to make up. Taking pot of finished rice sitting on the stove, she scoops a helping onto each of the four plates. 

 

“Kind of.” He still hasn't looked up from the stir-fry. He bows his head down, letting his spoon lean against the side of the pan. He takes a deep breathe and turns around. “He gets it. He left.” He is visibly upset, but he gives Jo a strained smile. She slowly moves towards him, carefully watching him, making sure it's okay.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry I messed shit up.” She pulls him into a light hug. She leaves him a gentle kiss on his cheek, then leans back to look at him.

 

“Jo, Cas will be fine. He throws a tantrum, he'll be gone for a little bit and then he'll come back. Don't be sorry. Let's just be happy.” His green eyes shine back to her, before a look of panic hits him. “Shit, my food!” He turns back around quickly, picking up the wooden spoon to mix his stir fry up. She lets out a chuckle, but wraps her arms around his waist.  He switches off the burner, turns around to the plates, pan in hand, filling each plate with a healthy helping of the chicken and veggies. Jo swings herself out of the way just in time, smiling at this domestic version of Dean. It's nothing she ever would have pictured before today, yet it suits him so well. 

 

“How about you show off some of those waitress skills and bring a plate out for Bobby? He nods at the two plates he hasn't picked up already. She picks them up, balancing them both on one arm, gives him a smirk, then opens the fridge to grab a six pack, the bottle of soy sauce, and a bottle of chili sauce. With a swing of her hips, she shuts the door, watching Dean’s face go from    to impressed. She winks to him as she pushes through the door into the library.

 

“Dinner, boys!” She sing-songs, sounding like her mother on the nights when she'd have a house full of hunters to feed. Dean follows her out, putting a plate in front of Sam. Jo sets the six pack and condiments down before she sets down her and Bobby’s plates at the same time. 

 

“When’d you start cookin’ boy?” Bobby asks, digging into his plate without waiting for an answer.

 

“When I acquired a kitchen.” Dean smiles, proud of himself. 

 

“You know, he's actually a decent cook. And he's eaten more veggies since we got here than he had in his entire life.” Sam smiles as he takes his first bite.

 

“I’m telling ya, a good kitchen can change a man.” Dean says, taking the seat next to Jo. He lays a hand on her thigh. She can feel a slight blush coming over her, but all the men are too focused on the meal in front of them to notice.  _ Change a man, indeed.  _

 

There’s an easy silence as everyone focuses on their food. Dean’s shoving large, sloppy portions into his mouth, leaving remnants behind on his face. His brother was exercising better manners, fork and knife in his hands, taking much smaller bites and keeping his mouth closed as he chews. Bobby’s a mix of the two, keeping his mouth closed, but his fork and knife keep meeting the plate in clinking and scraping noises. 

 

Jo spends more time watching her boys than eating, but it puts her at ease. He can practically hear her mother snapping at Dean to keep his mouth closed and to behave like a grown man. She’d probably turn to Bobby and ask him why he didn't raise the boy better. Bobby’d get flustered, saying he did his damned best, and that he had taught them things more important than table manners. ‘They're still alive, ain't they?’ and Ellen would raise an eyebrow. ‘That has a lot more to do with that angel than you.’ Arms folded across her chest, hip out, lips pursed. Bobby would just wave his hand at her and go back to eating, and Ellen's face would quickly soften, smiling as she watched him. The thought of the two bickering back and forth put a lump in her throat.  _ Stop it, Jo. Eat your dinner and go to bed.  _ She shakes her head and starts back at her food, quickly scooping bites into her mouth. She heard Dean drop his silverware onto his plate and lean back in his chair. She felt his hand slide back to her thigh. Without looking at him, she pulled one hand off the table to cover his, curling her fingers around it. She felt his hand tense for a moment, probably out of surprise, but it relaxed quickly.

 

Once they were all finished, Sam stacked their plates, despite Jo’s insistence that she clean up. “You three go to bed. You all look exhausted.” Dean didn't argue, getting up while still holding Jo’s hand. He beckoned Bobby to follow them with his hand, pulling Jo up from her chair with the other. She trailed just behind Dean, still being lead by him, and Bobby followed a few steps back. He took them out of the library, back towards the living quarters, going past Dean’s door and stopping a few rooms down. He opened it, showing them a room that looked just like Dean’s but with bare walls and desk.

 

“This okay, Bobby?” Dean turned back to check with the man. He received a slight nod from him, but his eyes were narrowed as he glanced between Dean and Jo. 

 

“You two be good.” His voice is gruff, but Jo can see a hint of a smile as he walks past them into the room. “Goodnight, kids.” He nods at them again as he closes the door behind him. Dean spins around to face Jo, still holding her hand. 

 

“Should I get a bed ready for you? Or can we push tomorrow’s conversation up to now?” 

 

“Dean, are you sure you don’t want to think about this?” Jo says, but she let’s Dean pull her into a hug.

 

“There wasn’t much to think about, Jo. I love you. I’ve always been in love with you.” Jo still can’t believe she keeps hearing those words come out of Dean’s mouth, but she’s loving it. She reaches up to him for a kiss, and he gladly obliges. He picks her up, swinging her in a circle around him, setting her down while she lets out a few giggles. She slaps his shoulder, still smiling but unwilling to admit she’s enjoying the cheesy flirting. She rolls her eyes as Dean’s smirk grows. “Let’s get you to bed. You’re getting a little grumpy.” She jumps at him, laughing and throwing a half-hearted punch to his arm. A loud banging on the wall startles them both. “I thought I told you to stay out of trouble!” A muffled voice scolds them from inside the room. Dean just rolls his eyes and takes her hand once again. He leads her to his room, watching as she passes the doorway, dressed in his clothes, crawling into his bed, and he feels more at peace than he has since she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't much, but I wanted to at least get a little posted from what little time I had to write in the last week. I thought I would have had a lot more time, but a whole lot came up and I had almost no chance to write at all. BUTTTT now I am on vacation until the end of next week, so I will have plenty of time to write and write and write!


	12. Chapter 12

The moment he wakes up, before his eyes are even open, he’s making sure Jo is still there with him. He pulls her closer, drawing her back into his chest, holding her as tightly as possible, still not quite convinced it isn’t a dream. He slowly opens his eyes, smiling as he takes in the sight of her, curled up in a ball in his t-shirt, stirring gently in her sleep. Of all the times he’s woken up with a woman in his bed, had he ever woken up still holding onto her? Maybe he’d woken up with Lisa draped around him, but he never slept with his arms wrapped around someone before Jo, like he was afraid she’d disappear during the night if he didn’t hold on. He tried his best not to move, not wanting to wake her up, not when she looked so peaceful. Jo rarely was, always antsy for the next case, or worried about something, or making lusty eyes at Dean. She was always moving, never resting.

 

He watches as Jo’s eyelashes start to flutter and feels her flex the muscles in her legs, stretching as she awakens. She takes a deep breath and turns her head around to see Dean. He gently pushes her messy hair out of her face and presses a light kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Your breath is awful in the morning.” He whispers in her ear. “Ow!” He cries out, quickly turning to a laugh as she turns and gives him a punch to the shoulder. The two wrestle back and forth for a moment, laughing and tickling and punching until Jo throws her head back on the pillow, laughing. 

 

“Okay, okay!” She raises both her arms up, showing her surrender. “Let’s get some coffee and breakfast, because you’re only a few seconds away from me actually punching you.” She swings her feet off the bed to sit up. Dean tilts his head and watches her as she finds her pair of jeans. She slides his sweats down off of her hips, steps out of them, and replaces them with the denim. He loves the little wiggle-jump she does as she maneuvers them over her butt and does the button. “Quit fantasizing and get dressed!” She snaps at him when she notices him staring. He makes a show of his pouting, slowly getting out of the bed, picking up and pulling on the shirt she stripped off of him and threw to the floor the night before. She lightly chuckles, more of a huff of air than anything, and opens the door to go get her coffee.

 

“Morning Jo.” Sam greets her as he pours a cup off coffee from the pot, putting down on the table near the door. He reaches up to the cabinet to pull down another mug for himself. She gratefully grabs it, taking a large sip before reading the print scrawled on the side. ‘I think my coffee just called me its bitch’ She lets out that same light chuckle and takes a seat.

 

“Thanks, Sam. I’m gonna guess this mug belongs to Dean?” Sam sits down across from her, pushing his hair back with his hand and taking a drink with the other holding the mug.

 

“Of course.” He smiles at Jo, but only briefly. He looks run down, with bags under his bloodshot eyes. Jo notices that his hair seems a little unkempt and greasy, and that he has the same flannel shirt on from last night, collar wrinkled and one side sticking up. 

 

“Did you sleep at all, Sam?” She questions him, voice quiet with stern yet concerned tone. 

 

“I was reading all night, trying to find anything to go on. I got a call from Marty pretty early this morning, asking if we could take a case. I figured I’d keep working now and sleep while Dean drives.” 

 

“What are we hunting and where are we headed?” Jo asks him immediately. Sam raises an eyebrow, looking confused. He takes another drink, the puts the mug on the table.

 

“Are you ready for a case so soon? I mean, we don’t know entirely how you’ve been affected by all of this. Are you really up to hunting a nest of vampires” Sam says slowly, half expecting for steam to start pouring from Jo’s ears and nose. She hasn’t had a great past of accepting the idea of her not being prepared to hunt. 

 

“Of course I’m going. I’m sure as hell not gonna sit around here while you to go running around chasing vamps.” She leans back in her chair, crossing her arms, and daring Sam with her eyes to tell her she can’t go. He sighs in resignation, knowing he won’t get anywhere with her. She’s just as stubborn as her mother, if not more so.

 

“Marty’s got a lead on a nest in Ames, Iowa. I’m going to let Bobby know. I think he’ll probably want to stay here.” He scoots his chair back from the table to make his way back to the living quarters, taking his mug of coffee with him. “Tell Dean we’re leaving at 8 sharp.” He turns his head at the doorway to say back to her, then disappears into the hallway. 

 

_ I’m not a child, I’m a grown-ass lady, and I will go hunting if I please. _ She sits up straight, proudly, drinking down her coffee. She starts mentally preparing a list of things she needs: a burner phone, some kind of professional outfit (probably a pair of dress pants, blazer, and heels), a couple t-shirts, shorts and some jeans. She realizes she doesn’t her old IDs and badges, and she’ll need a gun or two. She still has her dad’s knife. She had woken up with it tucked in her boot, just where she had always kept it. 

 

She’s still debating what the essentials are when she reaches the bottom of her coffee, and that needed to be fixed right away. Jo’s priorities this early in the morning usually focused around coffee and donuts. She gets up to fill her mug, and searches the cabinets and kitchen for something to eat, continuously sipping her second cup. She finally finds a bag of the little powdered donuts hiding behind a box of pasta in one of the cabinets. She rips it open, takes one out with her free hand, and picks up the bag to bring it with to the table. She carefully dunks the donut in her cup as she turns around to see Dean leaning in the doorway, giant smile spread across his face. She stops in her tracks, cheeks turning pink and eyes wide open.

 

“And these are the reasons I love you.” He laughs as he saunters over to the coffee maker, pulling down the largest mug he can find, pours a cup and joins her at the table. “You know, I’ve never said those words so much in my life.” He says thoughtfully, grabbing a donut from the bag for himself. He looks a little embarrassed, but soon brushes it off as he pops the entire thing into his mouth, leaving his lips powdered white. Jo shakes her head at the man’s silliness, letting out a small laugh. 

 

“It’s still kind of surprising me every time you say it.” She reaches across the table to hold his hand. She catches the small twinkle in his eye at her touch and the slight upturn at the corners of his mouth. It's a beautiful sight, to see Dean so happy and at ease. She's fairly sure she had never seen it in her former life. “I love you, Dean.” The two hold their eye contact for a moment, with soft, easy smiles for each other.

 

“Oh! We’ve got a case!” Jo remembers, pulling herself out of the daze she was in while watching Dean’s mouth. 

“What? Where?” Dean snaps out as well, and Jo can't help but feel guilty when the peaceful Dean she had seen is replaced by this concerned Dean.

 

“We’re headed to Iowa at 8.” Jo searches the walls of the room for a clock. It reads 7:18, giving Dean a decent amount of time to pack. “I don't really have anything, but you might want to get a bag together. And then, maybe, we can get me armed?” Jo adds the last thought in quickly, knowing she was going to get an argument with Dean about her ability to hunt. 

“Jo, I don't…” Dean starts, but sees the look on Jo’s face as he starts. He’s been here before. Jo is not going to take no for an answer. There's really no use in fighting about it. She’s going to be there, whether he wants her to or not.  _ She should be armed at least, right?  _ “You are going to listen to me, Jo. If you come with, I call the shots. You don't go off on your own.” Dean’s voice is stern, but waivers on the last thought. She was a stubborn girl, and although he did love that about her, he also knew it could cloud her judgement when it came to a hunt. 

 

“Dean, I’m a hunter, same as you. I can handle myself.” 

“I know that, Jo, I do. But if I’m worrying about you, I’m not focused on the job. I can't gank vamps if I’m picturing a vamp take a bite out of you.” His eyes are pleading, she can tell he's doing it right now. 

 

“Fine, Dean. You call the shots, but I am coming with. I’m going to need a bigger blade, and a pistol or two would be good to have, as well.” She lays out her demands, arms folded across her chest. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let me pack first.” He shakes his head, standing up. He’s playing mad, but Jo can see a hint of a smile as he turns toward the door. She’s got a pull over him, and they both know it.

 

“Bobby’s staying. Marty’s on his way up already. From what I’ve found, it looks like there's a nest somewhere near town. There's been a bunch of college kids going missing for a week or so, then turning up dead in the corn fields. Marty’s checking out a vic, he'll let us know what he finds out.” Sam informs Dean and Jo as he slams the door shut. Dean starts the Impala, taking them out onto highway. 

 

“Do we have an idea of how many?” Dean asks Sam from the driver’s seat.  _ Thunderstruck _ is playing at low volume on the stereo, but Dean is still silently singing along and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Jo is sitting in the back seat, staring out the window, absently twirling her Father's old knife in her fingers. Sam is in the passenger's seat, laptop already balanced on his knees.

 

“It's gotta be fairly big. Considering how many bodies have been found, they're draining them pretty quick, and possibly turning some, too. I’d say we have 15 or so.”

 

“Between four of us, we can take that easily.” Jo rejoins the conversation, slipping her knife back into her boot. “What do the police think is going on?” She still seems to be in her own thoughts, but Dean decides not to worry about it too much. 

“Booze and drugs, mostly. Students partying too hard. Seems like someone’s trying to keep it quiet.” Sam says with a huff. “That's going to be the tough part.” 

 

“We’ll figure it out. Seems to me that if there was a vamp in the ranks, they'd be doing a better job keeping it quiet.” Dean replies. Jo tilts her head in half-agreement. Sam shrugs, definitely not buying it. 

 

“Sam, maybe you should try to get some rest now. You haven't slept all night, and we’re going to need you when we get there.” Jo says, resting a hand on Sam’s shoulder in front of her. He nods, finally letting himself give in to the exhaustion. Sam shuts his laptop and tucks it away into his bag. He lets out one large yawn, slinking down into the seat to get comfortable. In a matter of moments, he’s fast asleep, proven by the small whistle of a snore slipping from him. Jo smiles at Dean through the rearview mirror, and it returns it. 

 

“You should get that blade sharpened, while there's nothing else to do.” Dean reminds her from the front seat. She wrinkles her nose at him, but does as she’s told. He chuckles lightly to himself, bringing his attention back to the road.  _ I could get used to this. The three of us hunting together. We'd be a great team.  _

That thought carries him through the next couple of hours of the trip. They’ve got Jo and Bobby back. The bunker is the perfect place for Bobby to hole up and research, Jo will go on hunts with them. Without an apocalypse, or leviathans, or really any major problems, they can go back to being the normal hunters they once were. The fate of humanity, for now at least, wasn’t resting on Dean’s shoulders, and it meant he might actually get to be happy.

 

“Hey, Dean, pull off over there? I gotta get some clothes. Are we going in as FBI? Or reporters?” Jo points in the direction of a strip mall off the exit ramp. 

 

“Fine, but be quick about it. Sam and I will go in as FBI. You don't have a badge, so you’ll have to be a reporter.” Jo frowns, knowing she's not going to do much good if the town is keeping this quiet. “We can go back to Marty’s when we get home to get you set up with some IDs and badges.” Her frown lets up a bit, and rolls her eyes. 

 

“Yeah, okay. We'll, I need something to wear anyway. You should grab some food and drinks.” Jo’s up and headed inside as soon as the Impala is in park. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Dean’s back to his car, sipping on a coke, waiting for Jo. She emerges from the store with multiple bags, and laughing at Dean’s reaction. His eyes are bugging out of his face and mouth is slightly open, showing his annoyance. 

  
“I figured I might as well pick up enough to get me through a couple of days, plus a duffle and a pair of boots.” She shrugs at him. “Remember, all I had was what I'm wearing right now.” She gives him a bit of a glare, causing him to huff but nod in acceptance. She smiles at his reluctance to admit she's right, deciding to go in for a quick peck on his lips. He smiles immediately against her lips once he recognizes the kiss. They both have grins on their faces once they separate, and both get back into the car. Sam still asleep, stirring slightly but not awakening when the car doors shut. They get back on the highway, settling in for the three hours left to their trip. 


	13. Chapter 13

A while later, a chirping from Sam’s pocket startles him awake. He fumbles with his phone as he tries to pull it from his pocket, pieces of curses quietly spewed off his lips as he struggles. 

 

“Hello?” He growls into the phone, eyes still squinting at the bright midday sun. 

 

“Hey, Marty, sorry, I was asleep. What'd you find?” His tone eases up as he readjusts to the world after his nap. Jo watches Sam nods to himself, then reaches to his bag on the floor for his laptop. “Uh-huh. Yeah.” Sam replies to Marty on the other end of the call as he pulls open his computer and pulls his documents back up. He clicks away as he listens, reading and scrolling at a speed that amazes Jo. He processes the information so quickly that she can't even catch a glimpse of what he's reading. Still, she remains hunched over her knees, curious as to what new information they’d attained. She can see Dean glancing over at Sam as well, curious and slightly concerned face turning to him every chance he has. Sam doesn't notice either, entirely focused on his computer screen and whatever information Marty was feeding him.

 

“Yeah, looks about right….Yeah, it's on the north side...Alright, we’ll head straight there. See ya soon, Marty.” He ends the call, dropping the phone into his bag without taking his eyes off the computer screen. He begins furiously typing, brows furrowed deep, lost in his thoughts.

 

“Sammy!” Dean reaches over to hit his brother.

 

“Damn it, Dean!” Sam retaliates by shoving Dean back. “What the hell? I’m trying to find something!” His voice is raised, annoyed with Dean for distracting him.

 

“What did Marty say?” Dean asks loudly, patience clearly waning.

 

“Marty knows a professor-slash-hunter at the university. He’s got some research for us to take a look at when we get into town. Looks like he’s found a pattern.” Sam explains, eyes still glued to his laptop. Dean can't believe how quickly Sam can take in information, eyes scanning the screen at an absurdly fast rate. Every time he glances over at Sam, he’s on a new page, and he can see Jo in the mirror trying to keep up with Sam. He rolls his eyes at the two as he turns the volume back up on his stereo, letting the REO play loudly through the speakers.

  
  


The black Impala pulls into a tight, steep driveway, cracked cement jostling the passengers. Dean curses as he maneuvers his baby through the tight space up to flat slab next to the house that's sitting at the top of the hill. Marty’s rusty blue pickup is pulled up next to the garage, putting a smile on Jo’s face. Dean shuts off the engine, cutting off David Lee Roth’s vocals. They’re all exiting the vehicle as Marty comes through the screen door, followed by a small man who could only be described as a professor by his attire. Tan slacks, white button up covered by a grey sweater, blue tie tucked neatly inside. A pair of round spectacles sit atop his rather large nose, dark hair neatly parted and gelled into place. Dean raises an eyebrow to Marty, questioning his judgement on the professor. Marty shoots a look to him, clearly saying ‘Don't you dare’. 

 

“Dean, Sam this is Dr. Ed Pletten. Professor of theology here at Iowa State.” Marty introduces the men, quickly turning his attention to Jo as they shake hands and greet each other. “Ed, this is Jo.” His grin is huge, walking toward her and picking her up in a hug. “I'm never going to get used to this!” Jo laughs and he sets her back down. She reaches her hand out to greet the professor and Marty wraps an arm around her shoulder.

 

“Hey, Dr. Pletten, nice to meet you.” 

 

“Call me Ed. Nice to meet you, Jo. Marty’s told me a lot about you through the years. You were quite the student, I’ve heard.”

 

“Never finished school, actually. College, that is. Thought my time was better spent hunting.” Jo answers, giving Marty a glare.

 

“Let’s get these kids caught up, then, huh?” Marty waves toward the door, trying to get away from the topic. “We need some input on a theory.” 

 

“Yes, right. I know you boys have a lot of experience with vampires. I think you’ll find this very interesting.” They follow the doctor into the house, then down the stairs past the kitchen. If you stayed on the first level, you’d never expect anything out of the ordinary of Ed. Any single, male professor could live here, judging by the stained but empty coffee cups spread around the kitchen, the empty microwave meal cartons left next to the freezer, and the takeout boxes in the garbage can. The table is covered by a series of paper piles, probably in the process of being graded. Once they descended the stairs, however, there was no doubt a hunter lived here. The door was warded, had several deadbolts, and a silver doorknob. Jo could see a bit of red peeking out from under the carpet in the center of the room, assuming it to be a devil’s trap. A work bench in the corner had the remnants of a silver bullet operation, and a rack of various guns, knives and stakes hung over it. 

 

As Jo walked around the room, the men all crowded around the computer setup on the other side of the room. Multiple monitors had articles, spreadsheets, and scanned documents pulled up, and Ed was pointing to different screens as he talked to Sam and Dean. She realizes she should probably be over there with them so she hurries up to Dean’s side, arm around his waist. 

 

“I’ve been collecting data from hunters for years, and I’ve started to put some patterns together.” Ed gestures to one of the monitors, displaying a graph across the screen. “This is what's worrying me in particular. These are cases of new vamps plotted by the date. You see these obvious spikes-” The professor traces the trend in the plot with his finger, fairly steady flat lines interrupted by occasional steep, tall peaks. “Huge flares in nest formation. There’s nothing cyclical about it, no pattern, no way to predict. It took a long time for me to put these two together.” As he speaks, Ed pulls up a timeline. He moves the cursor along as he explains each date. “These are some important ‘Winchester’ dates I found from Chuck’s books. This one here, it's the day Sam met the demon, Meg. This is when Sam died the first time. The encounters with ‘The Trickster’ aka Gabriel. Dean returns from Hell. Dean meets Casti-”

 

  “What does this have to do with vamps?” Dean interrupts, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

 

 “Right, I suppose you know all these things. Well, if we line these up with the plot over here-” Ed manipulates the timeline to place it over the graph.

 

 “These spikes correspond with a very specific type of event.” He highlight the dates that seem to hit just before most of the spikes on the graph. Jo worries her lip as she waits for the professor to get to the point. Jo’s always had trouble with patience, especially in circumstances like this. He could have just told them what was causing these spikes in vamps, but he had to make a whole presentation of the thing. Though, she reminds herself, he is a professor, and that's kind of how they do things.

 

 “It seems that these nests are reacting to the appearance of primordial powers. This first one is Gabriel, here’s when you met Chuck. All the way up to his reunion with Amara.”

 

  “Okay, but unless those two are back, that doesn't make sense. Gabriel and Raphael are dead. Michael and Lucifer are in the cage. Hell, even Death is dead.” Sam counters, but leans in to exam the graph in better detail.

 

 Jo can feel Dean’s grip on her waist tighten, causing her to wince. She turns into him and raises her hand to shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

 

 “Dean, don't get ahead of yourself.” She tells him in a low voice, not wanting the others to hear. “Don't get worked up about it until we know if it's somethin’ worth getting worked up for.”  _ For tough, mean hunters, these boys sure do get emotional at the drop of a hat. _

__

“Not worked up, Jo. Just concerned.” He keeps a straight face, but his cheeks seem particularly flushed and his jaw is clenched. He pulls Jo in a little closer. He clears his throat a little and looks back to the men around the computer. “How about you guys keep looking into this, and Jo and I handle the vamps here? Call if we think we need you. Sam, Marty?” Dean asks, but he's already fishing keys out of his pocket and grabbing Jo’s hand to lead her out of the house. 

Marty and Sam both nod in agreement, although Sam’s lips are pursed and starting to turn down at the corners. Jo just shrugs to him once she's out of Dean's eyesight, not sure herself why Dean is leaving his brother here. 

 

Regardless, she follows him up the stairs and out to the Impala.  _This boy never fails to surprise me._


	14. Chapter 14

“Dean, I know you’re not the ‘sharing is caring’ type when it comes to your feelings and stuff, but you’re also not that great at hiding them, so how about you just talk to me.” Jo crosses her arms in front of her chest, which meant Jo was not backing down on this one.

 

“Jo, it’s fine. Let’s just gank these vamps and stop worrying about me.” Dean says, purposefully keeping his eyes on the road and away from her.

 

“You are the most stubborn man I have ever laid eyes on, and that is saying somethin’. How could you have possibly gotten worse at handling your emotions in the last eight years?” Jo starts going, and he knows she’s not going to stop. Her hands are already in the air and punctuating her words with giant flourishes. She gets it from her mother, and she knows damn well it works on Dean Winchester.

 

“Jo, I can't handle another fight with Lucifer, or Amara, or whatever the hell this is. Every time we stop the world from ending, I lose people. I won't survive it again. I'm tired of saving the goddamn world and losing everything that matters to me in the process.” _Shit, that was more than he meant to say. Dammit Harvelle._

“Dean, we have no idea what it is. It could be nothing. I mean, maybe it was just Chuck who brought us back and that's what this all is? That would kind of make sense. And either way, suck it up, Winchester. You save the world, it's what you do. At the moment, all we have to do is go on hunts, kill some monsters, and then celebrate in the backseat. So let's enjoy this while we have it.”

 

“I like the sound of celebrating.” Dean gives a weak smile and a wink to Jo.

 

“We gotta kill the vamps, first, Dean-o.” She smirks and gives his arm a playful punch. “Really, though, Dean. You're not losing me this time. I promise.” Dean slides his right hand from the wheel down the Jo’s, grabbing on and weaving his fingers into hers.

“Don't get sappy on me, Harvelle. I’m not pretty when I cry.” He sneaks a glance to the passenger seat to see the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Her eyes are lit up with delicate smile dancing on her lips.

  
  


The Impala pulls up to a gravel driveway, marked by a rusted out mailbox. “You sure this is it, Jo?” Dean frowns as he scans the property. “I wasn’t expecting a funny farm.”

 

“It's the address the doc gave us.” Jo sports a similar expression as she watches a large goat grazing the front yard with three hens perched on it's back. The property sports a decently sized house set near the front of the lot, three old, crumbling buildings with overgrown pens, and a large, machine shed in the back that looks considerably newer than the rest.

 

“Only in Iowa would you find farming bloodsuckers.” Dean half chuckles, nothing behind it. The couple sit silently for a beat, watching the random farm animals mill about, trying to figure a reason for a vampire to farm.

 

“So, what's the plan here?” Jo asks as she absently starts spinning her knife in her fingers.

 

“Might as well wait 'til sun up. Let's grab a motel room. We can get ready and get some shut-eye.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jo is still twirling her blade, eyes trained on the goat, lips in a tight purse.

 

“You okay there, Jo? Do you have some kinda personal beef with that goat? I’ve only seen you give that kind of death glare to a monster.” Dean teases, half way serious.

 

“Damn goats. Just don't like 'em.”

 

Okay… that’s weird. He debates pushing further, but honestly, if she hates them that much, it's probably in his best interest to just leave it. Jo’ll just get get all ‘Ellen’ on him if he continues. _But goats, really? Has she never seen those videos of the baby goats in pajamas jumping around? They're freaking adorable._

 

“Alright, give Sammy a call and let him know we got it, he can stay with Marty and the Doc.” Dean says while starting the Impala back up, then putting it into drive. Jo nods and pulls out her cell, still with a scowl on her face. “Damn, I need some sleep.”

 

\--

 

The Impala’s engine clinks as it cools down, parked in front of fairly nice motel. It's definitely not the kind of place Sam and Dean normally stayed, but he couldn't find anything cheaper in town. Apparently, this wasn't the kind of place that had a sketchy, rundown motel. Jo had gone into the office to get them a room, while Dean stayed outside to unload their bags. But Dean is still sitting in his baby, staring at his phone. The text message glowing on it's screen is burning into his brain, but he can't will himself to put it down.

 

**Dean, I believe it to be best if I keep some distance for the time being. I apologise for misinterpreting our arrangement. I will continue to look into the current situation and inform Sam of anything I learn. Please be safe.**

 

  * ****Cas (Received 6:05pm)****



 

 

Dean rubbed a hand over his closed eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. How had this ended up so badly? How did he never realise that Cas thought it was more? Nothing has changed between them, other than the occasional stress relieving session in Dean’s bedroom. Well, maybe they touched a little bit more, but nothing romantic or sexual. Just little stuff, like a pat on the back, or a rub of a shoulder. Nothing that would imply they were more than just friends. Or, well, friends with the occasional benefit-

 

A quick knock on the window beside him startled Dean into dropping the phone down between his legs. He quickly spun his head towards the noise, grabbing for the pistol tucked into the back of his jeans on instinct.

 

“Woah, cowboy!” Jo jumped back from Impala, hands open and in the air. “Just me, Deano. What's going on?”  

 

The tension in his shoulders eased as Dean’s brain kicked back in. He rolled the window down the rest of the way, green eyes already begging Jo for forgiveness.

 

“You scared the crap out of me. Don't know why I'm so jumpy. Sorry, babe.” Jo rolls her eyes at the pet name, but gently places a hand of his shoulder.

 

“Don't 'babe’ me. Let's get inside and get some rest. You clearly need it.” Her thumb gently rubbing his shoulder, a little gesture of comfort, puts a smile back on his lips. For a second, he's lost in her eyes, full of concern and care, trying to read into the ache in his. He gently nods, widening his smile to show her that he’s just fine. He can tell she doesn't entirely believe it, but she takes it anyway.

 

“You're right. I need some sleep. I gotta be able to save your ass when you get yourself caught on this hunt.” He says nonchalantly, pulling the keys out of the ignition. He smirks as he feels her hand leave his shoulder, but winces as it snaps back at him. _Just like her mother._

 

“Oh, Winchester, you better hope-” He cuts her off, rolling the window back up. Jo’s hands land right on her hips, elbows out to her sides, one leg popped out, and Dean could swear he just saw her tap her foot. He chuckles to himself as he lets himself out of the car, then grabs Jo by her hips, pulling her flush with his own body. He wraps his arms around her, and plants a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Just playing, Jo. We both know you're a damn good hunter that's going to kick some bloodsucking ass tomorrow.”

 

“Damn right, I am.” Jo tries to keep the frown on her face, but after a moment she finally lets her go of her hips and sighs into his arms. _See, these are the kinds of things you do in a relationship. Cas and I never did this kind of stuff._

 

“You’re still unloading on your own, though.” Jo smirks and pats Dean’s back, starting back towards the hotel door. "Then you're going to tell me what that text message was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time, guys! I'm so sorry! Life has been a little crazy, and honestly, my mental health took a bit of a decline. But I'm feeling much better and up for writing again! I'm going to try from here on out to post every other Monday night. Thanks for those of you who are still reading!


	15. Chapter 15

As Dean scans the room, Jo sits down on the bed to unlace her boots and tosses them towards the desk in corner. With a sigh, she lets herself fall back into the bed. 

 

“Holy shit, this bed is like Heaven.” She moans with her eyes closed. Dean lets the corner of his mouth turn upwards at the sight of her relaxing into a comfortable position.

 

“I'm sure Heaven has nicer beds than the Holiday Inn.” Dean removes his boots before joining Jo on the bed. “Nevermind, this is definitely better than the beds in Heaven.” 

 

The couple lay on their backs, eyes closed, letting their muscles slowly relax and their bones creak as they settle into place. Dean gently takes ahold of Jo’s hand, lightly threading their hands together. She hums a little in approving response, but her eyes stay shut. He turns onto his side, watching her chest rise and fall with her breath and the slight smile of her lips. He lets his eyelids lower, ready to let his body’s need for sleep take over. 

  
  
  


Dean awakes to the smell of coffee and the hum of the air conditioning unit springing to life. Eyes still closed, he reaches over to pull Jo into his arms and return to sleep, but the bed beside him is empty. He grunts, resigning to the fact that it's time to get up. As his senses slowly return, he can hear the shower running and feel the steam coming from the bathroom. He stretches to crack his back and finally sits himself up, opening his eyes for the first time. The red glow of the clock radio reads 3:30, and he lets out another grunt. He rubs his eyes and notices a small, paper cup of coffee sitting on the night stand beside him. A faint smile shows on one side of his mouth as he reaches for it. He quickly takes a gulp, correctly assuming that it has cooled enough since it was poured. The other half of his smile appears, and he sets the cup back down. Another few stretches and he's out of bed, picking up his cup and finding his way to the small coffee pot.  _ Come to Papa. _ He fills his cup back to the rim, cursing the obscenely tiny, cardboard cups they put in hotel rooms. Any normal person would have to drink at least three of these things to get going in the morning.  _ Might as well drink straight from the pot. _ He debates for a second, but thinks better of it and sets the carafe back in it's spot. 

 

It’s that moment that Jo emerges from the bathroom, a halo of light and steam surrounding her as she enters the darkened room. She has a short, white bath towel wrapped around her middle, just covering the lower half of her breasts and barely making it past her thighs, pulling a breathy sigh from Dean. Her blonde hair is still wet and combed back out of her face, allowing Dean to fully see the roll of her eyes at his reaction. She leans against the door frame with a small, contented smile on her face and reaches a hand out to him. He gives her a wink while taking her hand in his, moving in closely to embrace her. 

 

“I’m a lucky son of a bitch.” Dean says in a voice distinctly lower than normal. He traces a few fingers through her hair, curling a strand around his index finger and lets his hand rest on her neck. 

 

Jo reaches her hands around him, resting them on the waistband of his slept-in jeans. She slowly dips a finger between, lightly snapping the band of his boxers. She leans in closely, lips almost touching his neck. Dean can feel her warm breath against him, giving him goosebumps, so he pulls her in a little closer, lightly pushing his growing bulge against her. 

 

“Dean…” She whispers into his ear, grazing it with her lips. He lets another deep sigh escape him and she nips his earlobe before she continues. “You still need to tell me about that text.” His head drops to his chest, and he tries to take a deep breath. 

 

“It’s not important, Jo. Nothing to worry about.” 

 

“You looked like you just watched someone get hit by a bus.” Her voice is still quiet, sympathetic even, and she runs a comforting hand down his back. 

 

“Just Cas, alright. Says he’s not coming around for a while.” He tries to hide the emotion in his voice, but he’s never been great at that. He knows Jo can hear the pain, he just hopes she doesn’t read too much into it. She gives him a squeeze and pulls back to look at his face.

 

“It’ll work out, Dean. You two have been through a lot, right?” She pauses to wait for his nod. “Cas probably needs some time to move on. I’m sure it won’t be long. You two always seem to find your way back to each other.”  

 

“I know, just different this time.” 

 

“Dean, do you want him to move on?” Jo is careful to keep her words soft, not accusatory. It makes Dean feel even worse. 

 

“Jo, I love you. I loved you long before I even knew angels existed. This chance we have is a dream come true. But I’m ‘Dean Winchester’ so things can’t be simple and easy.” He runs a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he can never kick.

 

“You love Cas, too.” 

 

“Jo, that’s not what I meant…” Dean is searching for the right words, but Jo just leans in for a chaste kiss.

 

“He’s your best friend. You love him, and you hurt him. You feel guilty, Dean. But you weren’t trying to hurt him, right? Forgive yourself, and give Cas time to forgive you, too.”

 

“Easier said than done, Jo.” Dean looks down again, embarrassed and a little ashamed. But Jo gently lifts his chin, meeting his eyes with her own. 

 

“Dean, you are a much better man that you believe yourself to be. Stop being so damn stubborn all the time.” She pulled him into a deeper kiss, gently sliding her tongue across his lower lip, begging for entrance. He tentatively opens to her, still unsure of himself. 

 

Jo rolls her tongue into Dean’s, prodding him, leading him along in their dance. She can feel how reserved he is, and she urges him to let go, moving deeper and dragging her hands down his back, nails digging in slightly. His muscles relax slightly, so Jo lets out an appreciating moan. She slides a hand back under his waistband, grabbing at the rounded muscle beneath. He responds by moving a hand to her thigh, squeezing gently, and lifting it around him. Jo quickly smiles against Dean’s mouth, feeling him finally let go and dive right into their arousal. 

 

With a swift movement, he has Jo in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. She takes the opportunity to roll her hips against him, feeling his once again growing length between them. The friction causes him to shudder, spinning her around and dropping her on the counter next to the coffee pot. They both quickly move to pull Dean’s flannel off, tossing it to the floor. Jo tugs at his shirt as Dean works on the button of his jeans, pulling down the zipper before lifting his arms for her. He grinds himself against her, untucking her towel and letting it fall around her, finally exposing her beautiful breasts before he cups them in his hands. Another moans is pulled from her lips, sending Dean to crash his lips into hers. After a deep, messy kiss, he lowers his mouth to her left nipple, gently sucking and licking, keeping contact with her lust-filled eyes. He feels it harden against his tongue, now satisfied to move onto the other. Jo pulls at his hair, still mussed and messy from his sleep. 

 

“Get them off.” Jo commands, head thrown back in pleasure. Dean complies, using one hand to pull his green boxer briefs down on one side, then the other, and replacing it back against her breast, thumb gliding over the hardened nub. He eases them the rest of the way off with his legs, moving his mouth to trail kisses down her flat stomach. He stops just above her sensitive spot, looking back up to see Jo watching him, pupils blown, mouth slightly open in arousal. The sight of her pushes him on, licking a small stripe up her folds. Her hand tightens in his hair, so he continues. He pushes in deeper and deeper each time, her reaction intensifying accordingly. He looks up to her again, brushing his thumb across her lips, then presenting her with two of his fingers. She slowly takes them into her mouth, swirling her tongue and sucking around them. Once he’s ready, the takes his fingers back, letting them gently graze her folds as he gives her one more lick, then a suck around her engorged nub, eliciting a shudder in her legs around him. He slowly pushes them into her, feeling the slick, warm embrace tighten in unison with the gasp from Jo. She relaxes after a moment, giving him permission to continue. He fucks his fingers into her, moving slowly at first, but quickly speeding up. She’s writhing around him, desperate to have him fill her, to go deeper into her. He returns his tongue to her clit, gently lapping in time with the thrusts of her hips onto his fingers. Her hands in his hair guide him closer and closer to her, burying his nose into her mound. 

 

Suddenly, she pulls him back, eyes wide and mouth open.

 

“Not enough… I need… Fuck me, Dean!” Jo babbles, trying to bring his face back up to hers. She moans as he pulls his fingers from her and pushes them up against her lips. She eagerly takes them, tasting herself as she cleans them with her tongue. With a pop, Dean pulls them from her mouth, landing a deep kiss in their place. 

 

“Give me a second…” He whispers and waits for her nod. He kisses her again, quickly, and rushes over to his bag, digging through until he finds a shiny, foil packet. He returns to her, pushing his throbbing cock up against her thigh as he rips the packet open. She grabs it from him, pulling the condom out and capturing his lips at the same time. They both sigh into the kiss as Jo gently rolls the condom down his hard length. She moves herself forward, lining herself up and guides Dean as he slides into her. 

 

“Oh, fuck, Dean!” Jo moans as he enters her, finally having him fill her up. He moves slow, rolling his hips back and forth as he builds momentum. Dean latches his mouth onto her shoulder, gently nipping and sucking at the soft skin. Jo digs her nails into his back, urging him to move faster. He hisses at the sting, but gives her what she’s after. Their rhythm increases as does their breath. Jo is crying out in her pleasure, begging Dean to give her her release.  He braces himself with a hand on the wall behind her, other on her back, keeping her pressed up against him and he humps into her, increasing the speed and the friction. She can feel the heat, low in her belly, so close, just about to go over the edge. 

 

Dean’s breath is shallow and quick, Jo can feel each exhale against her neck. It’s not until he moans that she can feel that heat travel through her veins, sending a shiver through her body, giving her the push into her climax. She clutches herself tightly to Dean’s chest, keeping herself steady as the waves of her orgasm pulse through her. He can feel her muscles tighten around him, feel her shake against him, and feel her thighs tense and relax as she rides through her release. The overload of his senses, it all pushes him to follow his partner over the edge, and he feels himself begin to spill into her. As she begins to recover, Jo eases him through, moaning in satisfaction as she feels him empty into the condom inside of her.  With a grunt, Dean leans his head into the crook of her neck, feeling her breath deepen as his does the same. Jo runs her fingers through his hair again, smiling down at the spent man in her arms. 

 

"I hate to say it, but we have about five minutes before we're supposed to be headed back to the nest." Jo whispers into his ear, continuing to play with his hair. All she receives back is a few mumbles into her neck and a deep sigh as he lifts his head up. He gives her a light kiss as he pulls himself out of her and removes the full condom, tying it off and dropping it into the waste basket beside them. 

 

"Joanna Beth, you are amazing, and I love you, but you kinda just ruined the moment." 

 

"Don't call me that. And, it's all your fault, anyway. If you didn't jump my bones..." Jo teases with a smirk on her lips.

 

"Oh, hell no! You started it!" Dean shoots right back, throwing his hands in the air.

 

"I think you're mistaken, Deano." Jo returns as she slides down from the counter.

 

The couple continue their easy back-and-forth as Dean collects his discarded clothing and they both get dressed. In a few minutes, they're packed up, ready to go, and take one more moment to share a sweet, chaste kiss before they head out for their first hunt together as partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally going to be smut, there was going to be a much more serious discussion... But apparently it got away from me and, well, I'm not that upset about it. Just means I'll have to pack a lot into the next chapter! See ya next week!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that what I wrote fits better back in this chapter than as its own, and I'll probably update again sometime this week with the next chapter! Enjoy! (Oh, and there is some vamp killing here, so a little violence, but nothing too graphic!)

The first rays of the morning are starting to peak above the horizon, illuminating the rolling, golden hills of farmland. The Impala slowly pulls to the side of the gravel road, next to the driveway, and Dean kills the engine. He gives Jo’s hand, which had been resting on his thigh, a quick squeeze. She nods back to him before she opens her door.

They meet at the trunk, and Dean opens the false bottom to retrieve their weapons. Jo is already double checking the knife in her boot as he slides his pistol into his waistband. He hands Jo one as well, which she carefully tucks against her back. Dean finally pulls out their machetes, and Jo’s eyes light up. It’s been a long time, but she knows she can handle it. She grabs the handle from him, immediately weighs it in her hand. She bounces it lightly, tips it back and forth, concentrating deeply before she wields the sword in fighting position. Dean quietly laughs at the concentrated smile on her face as she expertly slices the air with the blade. She finishes with a twirl and drops it to her side.

“Ya ready?” Jo asks, and Dean just nods in response as the closes the trunk. She starts on the gravel, but winces at the crunch underfoot, and she moves immediately to the grass yard. Dean follows, making sure to keep in a sweeping motion to watch their backs.

They find themselves cover behind a large evergreen, just on the other side of the path leading to the house. It looks to be a single level, with a large garage directly in front of them. A side door seems to be wide open, allowing them easy entry. They exchange a few glances, though it’s difficult in the dark, and silently argue over the preferred path. Jo gives in with a roll of her eyes, and quickly swings around the trees and starts off for the door.

As they approach, Jo hears a rustle from inside, and throws her hand out to motion Dean to stop. She swiftly moves to the side, out of view from the door. She holds her breath, silently praying that she didn't already blow their cover. Dean moves in close behind her and they both wait for a moment to listen.

Dean swears he can hear Jo’s heart racing, but concedes that she still knows her procedure well. He taps her shoulder, motioning that he’s going to take the door first. She rolls her eyes again, but nods. Dean’s about to leap out around her when it jumps out at them. He stumbles backwards, making Jo reach out to grab his arm and anchor him. He regains his stance quickly, ready to swing his blade, but stops as he hears Jo let out a snort.

His surroundings come back to him, and he sees a small orange cat lookly wildly at the hunters. His head is tilted to the side, eyes wide open, and tail sticking straight in the air.

He sends a bitch face straight to Jo, then one back to the cat. He tilts his head back straight and trots over to Dean’s leg, and rubs his side against him.

“Fuck off, cat!” Dean quietly hisses while shaking his leg. He receives a confused look from the small animal, eyes shining in the growing light. “Jesus!” He curses under his breath, and just when he thinks the cat is about to reach his paw up Dean’s leg, a large sneeze escapes him. He curses again and nudges the cat to the side as he resumes his position and enters the garage.

The way they move with and around each other comes surprisingly easily. They can communicate volumes by just their eyes, it comes so naturally it feels like they’ve been doing this their whole lives. Jo knows to take the opposite side of the doorframe, giving her cover. Dean eases the knob open slowly, trying to avoid a loud squeak, but it comes anyway. He waits, listening for movement beyond the door. After a few moments of silence, he pushes the door open slowly, slipping through the opening. Jo follows him after a three count, breath held high in her chest.

They’ve entered into a back hallway and can see the kitchen at the end. It’s quiet and dark, only the light of the moon illuminating the kitchen tile ahead. They take the hall in light, quick steps, and Dean stops at the corner, behind an old, dirty refrigerator, Jo behind him. He peaks around the corner, and with no immediate threat, he scans the room. Beyond the kitchen is a split staircase, leading half a flight up on the left, and half a flight down on the right. He glances at Jo, and they silently decide to split up. This way they know they’ll take everyone by surprise and that’s the advantage they want to keep. Dean nods to Jo, they both know that it’s a quick ‘love you’ before they go. Jo nods back with a small smile, and they’re both starting towards the stairs. Jo goes upwards, taking the left hand side and watches Dean take the right side down out of the corner of her eye. She reaches the landing and finds two doors, one closed and one slightly ajar. She takes a breath and pushes through, knife bared across her body, ready to strike.

A body lunges at her as soon as she crosses the threshold, but she makes a clean cut- she can hear the head hit the floor a moment before the body it’s been separated from. She hears a screech from the corner of the room as a blonde, female vampire makes a jump at her. Jo takes a leap to the left, attempting to use her momentum to aid her swing. She misses narrowly, just barely grazing her, as another monster lands on her back from the doorway. She quickly folds herself in two, twisting to throw the heavy vampire off her back. She sends it right into the blonde, and swings while they’re down. She beheads the one thrown from her back, a young man. The blonde is struggling beneath him, against his weight. Jo throws herself onto the pile and uses both hands to guide the machete through the neck of the vampire.

It’s quiet around her now, she knows there’s no more vamps on this floor. Pride swells in her chest, knowing she can still hold her own. She smugly runs her blade across the shirt of the headless body in front of her, wiping it clean of blood. She takes one more look around the room, making sure she hasn’t missed a thing.

Feeling confident, she leaves the room, stepping back out to the landing. She checks the other room, door now wide open. She watches a beat for movement, and is satisfied the room is clear. She quickly runs down to join Dean. With only three vamps on this floor, she knows that Dean has found a much larger group downstairs. She takes the steps two at a time, bounding down to the bottom floor.  

 

Dean hasn’t been quite as lucky as his partner. As soon as he reached the bottom floor, he knew he was in for trouble. Two vampires had come out from around the corner almost as soon as he landed his last step. He silently thanks whoever was listening for sending Dean downstairs instead of Jo. He holds his blade in two hands, and began slicing and kicking. 

With two down, he bares his machete once again, ready to attack as he spins around the corner. Eight vampires stand around the room, legs spread and bent, ready to lunge. They had clearly heard the commotion, but Dean doesn't wait for them to make a move. He immediately jumps to his left, raising his knife in his right hand, high above his head. As it sinks down into one of the monsters, he uses his knee to push another away from him. The female vamp stumbles backwards a step, keeping the two behind her from getting closer. He swings his arm around, hitting another with the blade gashing into its arm. 

As he struggles with the vampire, he hears someone enter the room, and he prays that it's Jo. He hears a grunt and the slash of a machete, and feels relief flood him. With an extra surge of confidence, he kicks the monster back enough to take a shot at its neck. He spins around to catch a glimpse of Jo going head to head against a large male vampire, watching her block his swings at her. He's drawn right back into his mission as he feels a set of sharp nails dig into his arm, scolding himself for getting distracted.

They make their way through the remaining monsters with little effort. It's obvious that they were all newly turned, young vamps still without understanding of their power or strength. 

“Upstairs clear?” Dean barks toward Jo, scanning the room another time. 

“All clear. Only three up there.” She answers, holding her knife at her side, but still pointed outward and ready to use. 

“There has to be a leader somewhere.” He says, voice dropping to a whisper. He looks to Jo and tilts his head to the door in question. He nods in reply and they both leave the room. 

As they reach the main floor, a buzzing in Dean’s pocket echoes through the silent house.  He lets out a sigh as he sees the name glowing on the screen: Sammy. 

“Yeah?” He answers, annoyance in his voice. 

“Dean? We’ve got a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I'm assuming no one is reading this, sorry I missed last week! I work at a restaurant and we were super busy, and then Christmas, and anyway, this is what I have. Promise next week I'll have more!! If anyone is still reading and enjoying, let me know! I'm still going to post, but if anyone is actually looking forward to it, it might encourage me to work a little harder!


	17. Chapter 17

“Dean? We’ve got a problem.” Sam’s voice is full of concern. It stops Dean right in his tracks. 

“What's wrong, Sammy?” Jo whips her head around at the words, watching Dean with a frown.

“How are you guys doing out there? Are you both okay?” Dean huffs out a sigh at Sam’s deflection. 

“We emptied the nest. Still looking for the leader.” His response is quick and to the point, ready to take on the next problem.

“Yeah, about that…”

“Sam, what's wrong?” He presses again, voice stern. He’s not up for playing these games with his brother.

“He found us.” Sam’s voice is suddenly hollow, like he doesn't want to talk.

“What do you mean 'he found’ you?” 

“The nest leader. He came for us. We took care of him, but he said some things that we’re concerned about. You should get back here.” 

Dean rubs a hand roughly over his eyes, then uses it to signal Jo to follow him out of the house. He can see the confusion and frustration in her eyes, but he gives his focus to Sam while they make their way back to the Impala.

“We’re on our way. What did he say?” Jo shoots a glare at Dean. I'm just as confused as you are, dammit. 

“You know that vamps are trying to build their numbers. Seems the Alpha put out the call. Grow their ranks. Whatever is coming, it's big. We’re looking at hundreds of nests growing.”

“What’s coming?” 

“If he knew, he wasn't saying. But Dean, this is more than ever. This is apocalypse big.” The brothers are both quiet, remembering the last apocalypse. 

“We’ll be there soon.” Dean manages to spit out as he approaches the Impala. He doesn't wait for Sam to respond before he ends the call. He stands next to the driver’s door, first watching Jo climb into the passenger seat, then watching the orange glow of the early morning sun over the fields. He huffs a sigh out, then resigns himself to the car. 

“What did Sam have to say?” Jo prods as soon as he is settled into his seat. Her voice is tight and careful, fully aware that she's about to get bad news. 

“We've got a lot ahead of us. And we’re going to be killing a lot of bloodsuckers.” 

“Okay? Wanna tell me why?” She's really a smartass sometimes.

“Alpha sent out the command for them to grow. Wants them prepared for something 'apocalypse’ level.”

“My last apocalypse didn't go well for me.” She says quietly, the sarcasm in her voice shallow and unconvincing. 

“This isn't going to be like that. I promise.” 

“You have no idea what's coming, Dean. You can't promise that.”m 

“As long as I’m alive, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I don't care what it is. I can't make that mistake twice.” He starts the Impala, using it to signal the end of the conversation. They pull out onto the gravel road, Dean pushes the AC/DC cassette back into the slot. The volume is low, just loud enough to bob his to, but quiet enough that it doesn't seem like he's trying to ignore Jo.

“It wasn't your damn fault in the first place. I’m not a child, you’re not responsible for me.” Jo’s words are quiet but sure, as she stares out the window, watching the fields pass by them. 

Dean’s ready to fight her on this, tell her that it is his fault, that he was and is responsible for her, until he takes a moment to glance over at her. With her head leaned up against the window, her right leg folded up, foot on the seat, and twirling her pocket knife in the fingers of the hand resting on her knee, he goes soft. This is Jo; this is the girl he's always loved. The overconfident, sailor-mouthed, knife-collecting freak, who refuses to be babied or taken care of. He knows how she feels. They're both incredibly stubborn. They both hold the weight of the world on their own shoulders, even though no one told them to. They understand each other in a way that no one else ever could. 

Dean reaches out, places his hand atop her idle one, resting on the seat between them. Jo slowly turns her head to their hands and lets out a sigh. She spreads her fingers apart, letting Dean intertwine his with hers. When she finally looks up to him, Dean is wearing the dopiest grin she's ever seen on him. She gives a chuckle, leaning her back against the glass, feeling more relaxed than she has since she's been back. 

 

 

When the Impala pulls back into the professor’s driveway, an uneasy feeling comes over Dean. The screen door to the house has been pulled off its hinges, now laying on the ground, warped and torn. He shuts off the engine, but leaves the keys in the ignition. Jo immediately notices his hesitation and gets his attention with a hand on his shoulder.

“They took care of him already. We're not headed into a fight. Calm down.” 

“Just don't let your guard down, alright? We don't know what's going on here.” Jo nods in agreement, though clearly she thinks he's being overly cautious. “Let's go.” 

Dean takes one more deep breath before he opens the car door and swings a foot out to the concrete. As he lifts himself out of the car, he's startled by the creaking of a door. He whips his head towards the house, already feeling his waistband for his gun, and ducks his head below the roof of the car. He can hear his heart beating in his ears and his vision is starting to cloud. He switches the safety off of his pistol, ready to take a shot at his attacker.

“Dean! Stop it, Dean!” He hears a muffled voice calling him, but it doesn't register right away. He can feel his hands shaking around his gun, so he focuses on his breathing, lowering the weapon to the ground. “It's Sam, Dean. Please, relax. Breathe, Dean, please.” As the pounding of his heart fades, Jo’s soothing voice starts to become clear. She leaned over the seat, reaching a hand out, but unsure if she should touch. Her eyes are sad, and Dean can almost see the pity in them. He huffs a breath, forcing himself to ground. 

“Sorry, Jo… I dont, I don't know…” She cuts him off, resting a hand on his bicep, a sterile smile on her lips.

“It's fine, Dean. Just put the gun away, let's go inside. We're safe here.” Her soothing tone, now that he's come back to himself, strikes a nerve with him. I'm not a fucking baby. I don't need talked down to. I was acting on instinct and that all there is to it.

He mumbles to himself, although it wasn't really words, more just grunts and attitude. The safety is turned back on, gun slid back into his waistband. He gets out of the car once again, just to see Sam's worried face, and it's the last thing he needed to see. 

“Don't worry 'bout it, Sam. Just surprised me.” Dean’s voice is stern, no-nonsense, warning Sam to let it go. He walks right by his brother, letting his arm push past him as he does. Sam shoots a worried look to Jo, which she returns with a confused shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, I know. Updates are coming. Promise!!


	18. Chapter 18

“Dean, you're starting to worry me.” Sam eyes follow his brother as he moves from the kitchen table to the sink. “I’ve never seen you like this...so anxious before.” 

“It's nothing, Sammy.” Dean mumbles as he flips the faucet on. He cups his hands in the cool stream of water, letting them fill before splashing it up to his face. “I’m fine.”

Sam crosses his arms on his chest as he leans back against the counter. “Clearly, you're not.” Dean waits until he feels the warm flush of his cheeks begin to fade before he turns off the faucet and spins to face his brother. “I don't understand what's wrong, Dean. You’ve got Jo back, Bobby back, things are going relatively good for us right now.” 

“That's exactly it, Sam. When do we get 'relatively good’? Right before everything goes to shit. There’s so much more to lose now, and it's just a matter of time. I don't think I can survive it again.” Dean bites out as he slams a fist onto the counter. “If you had Jess back, you’d tell her to get as far away from you as possible, right? Give her a chance to live, cause she sure as hell doesn't have one if she's around us. But I’m not strong enough, Sam. I can't do it. I can't tell Jo to leave. And Lord knows she'd never let me. How do I keep her safe?” He let his head drop, hiding the tears pooling in his eyes from his brother.

“You're right about one thing: Jo would never let you do that.” Sam crossed the kitchen to give his brother a pat on the back.

“Damn it, Sammy. I'm on the edge all of the time. I can't stop looking over my shoulder. All I can think about is what's coming to take everything away from me this time. And Cas… I’m worried about him. With his wings back… who knows where he is and what he's doing.

“I know life ain't fair, hell I know better than most, but I can't take this anymore. I wish I could just get out of this life. Take Jo somewhere and settle down, work a nine-to-five, do the apple pie thing. But world will never let me. So what do I do?” Dean’s shoulders fall in defeat. Sam’s eyes begin to glisten as he takes Dean's words in, and tries to put the right words together. 

“I didn't know, Dean. I figured having them back would be good for you.” Sam lays a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. “You think you need a break? You and Jo take a vacation for a bit and relax? We can handle things right now.”

“Sammy, we have no idea what we're dealing with this time. And I’ll still be worrying, I can't just pretend everything will be fine when we know something big is coming.” 

“I know what you’ll say, Dean, but just hear me out… Maybe a doctor could help? You could talk to someone. It's pretty clear Dad had something going on, there’s a history of mental health disorders in our family. I know we have some pretty extreme circumstances, I know it will be difficult to figure out, but maybe it’s what you need.”

“You want me to see a shrink, Sammy? How do I explain anything going on in my head to a doctor? He’ll lock me up! I’ll be in the looney bin for the rest of my life.”

“Maybe Cas could help, then? I mean if he can heal an arm, he can probably get things running the right way up there.”

“Cas can’t even look at me, he’s not going to do that. Anyway, I can’t ask him to do that…”

“Dean, what is going on with you and Cas?” Sam asks hesitantly, eyes squinted.   
“I made a bad decision and fucked everything up like I always do.”

“Dean…” Sam prods for more, 

“I fucked him, alright? He asked me to, and I did.” Dean spins around, holding himself up on the counter by firmly planted hands. “It wasn’t supposed to be anything. And then it was, and then Jo was back…” Dean’s voice trails off, head starting to spin in his own thoughts once again. 

“Oh...I wasn’t...well, not expecting that.” Sam, eyes still trained on his brother, tries to process the information Dean just threw at him. “So, were you a couple, then?”

“Not really, I mean, I don’t know. We never talked about it. It just kind of was… And you know he’s my best friend, and I don’t think we would have stopped if she didn’t come back. But I’ve loved Jo for so long, Sam. I let her slip through my fingers last time, I couldn’t do it again. But I now I’ve lost Cas, and it hurts. I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you talked to Jo about this?” 

“Kind of.” Sam sighs at his brother’s vague answer.  
“What does that mean?” 

“She heard Cas yelling at me. Telling me off. I explained.”

“Jesus, Dean” Sam rubs his hand across his face, trying to make sense of everything his brother has told him in the past few minutes. “I can’t believe I didn’t know, I had no idea. I don’t know, Dean. I can try to talk to him for you, see if he’ll come back?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I mean, it doesn’t matter anymore. He’s an angel for fuck’s sake. He’s not supposed to be friends with humans, let alone…” Dean waves his hand, allowing Sam to fill in the rest on his own.

With another sigh, Sam softens his eyes and goes for it. 

“Do you love him, Dean?” Sam’s voice is soft, trying to keep his brother from shutting him out. 

“Of course I do. But I don’t know if it’s that kind of love.”

“Dean, you love him and you were sleeping with him.” He pushes a little more, trying to get Dean to keep talking this out. 

“Yeah.”

“Oh shit. I should not have come upstairs.” 

The brothers both spin around to see Jo standing at the top stair, hand on the railing. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly open. “I was just gonna get some fresh air, it’s stuffy down there.” She makes her way through the door quickly, letting the screen slam shut behind her. 

“Fuck!” Dean slams his fist into the counter again, harder this time. He shakes it out, tears are welling again. 

“Dean, talk to her. Tell her what you told me.”

“I should have just let her go. She’d be better off.”

“You are an idiot. Go talk to her. She’ll understand.”

“Understand that I’m love with an angel, ‘but don’t worry, I still love you, too’?” He runs his hands over his face, and lets out a huff of air. He gives Sam one more sad look before he starts to the door. “Fuck, I gotta talk to her. Damn it.” 

“Jo, let me explain…” He calls out as he hits the pavement. He stumbles a bit as he takes in the scene in front of him. 

Jo’s still there, she doesn’t look as upset as he expected. What really surprises him, though, is the angel in the khaki trench coat she’s talking to. What the hell is she doing?

“Jo, Cas…” Words escape Dean, he’s unable to conjure any words that make sense in this moment. Cas slowly turns around, head tilted in confusion, and a warm feeling sparks in Dean. A small smile begins to spread on his face, seeing both of people he loves in front of him. “I honestly don’t know what to say here.”


End file.
